


明け方

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 明け方 [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 转生年下paro，零雀事故死亡转生之后借住在红月家。涉及部分灵魂伴侣思路，以及对Code力量形式的二设。
Relationships: Kouzuki Kallen/Gino Weinberg, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: 明け方 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633498
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 部分大前提和背景人物关系参照剧场版，但因为我在进行初期构思的时候复活BD和新配图抓马都还没出，再加上我确实想要外观20+的修老板，所以酌情吃掉了深海碎片的外貌冻结设定。

那是个奇怪的孩子。

他通常坐在最后一排，轮换座位时也总是选到靠在窗边的位置。教室里的其他人吵吵嚷嚷的时候，他会保持安静，有时他假装在看书，但过了很久也没翻上一页。他背包里的书也不是班上其他人通常互相传阅的那一类，没有鲜艳的图画，没有注音，字也不够大，而且太厚了一些，像是大人们会看的那种。有时候伊理奈装作不经意地靠近他，好奇地想看看他捧着的究竟是什么书，结果全是她认得的还不算多的不列颠尼亚文字。他在课上表现得很安分，有时会开小差，有时会低下头去打盹，这点倒和别的孩子没什么区别。他在小测中拿到的分数相对漂亮，但总会在一些地方犯一些本不该犯的低级错误。老师们说他像是故意的，他也不加以反驳，只是吐吐舌头道个歉，说自己下次会认真检查——然后下次也提上去差不多的低级的错误。

他不去主动跟人搭话，在被人搭话时也显得兴致缺缺。两个月下来他依然没有交到朋友，而伊理奈已经能和好几个坐得近的女生同进同出，到哪都黏在一起，因为下课疯玩过头错过铃声而被老师训斥。可班里其他安静听话的孩子也不至于像他这样，与其说是不擅交谈，更像是与周围的一切都格格不入，即使他像所有人一样穿着合身的校服，按时交作业，不会无故缺勤，在食堂用餐，放学时跟大家一起走去车站。他不说话时总是望着窗外，座位不靠窗时就把自己埋进别人都看不太懂的书里。其他人在私底下管他叫怪人，好奇地猜想他的家人父母是怎样的人，毕竟似乎没有人比刚入学时了解他更多。伊理奈觉得这样不太对，她在一些传言变得越来越离谱的时候去问他是否要自己帮忙纠正一下。男孩摇摇头说不必，让他们去说就好了，你也用不着在学校里表现出对我很熟悉的样子。

他们在放学的时候一起搭乘电车，在同一站下，走同一段路，在同一个路口拐弯，进同一扇门。外婆通常坐在靠阳台的扶手椅里，有时是在看电视，有时是在编织，有时则戴起了眼镜在看平板或书。母亲不在家的时候，就由她来负责做些简单的饭菜。她不会拒绝孩子们在准备食材阶段的帮忙，但会在转向灶台之前把他们都拦在厨房外头。伊理奈啊，她说，等你长大一点再说吧。

而如果母亲能在正常的钟点回来，就会把发鬓斑白的外婆推回起居室要她歇下。三十来岁的职业女性把鞋一蹬，把还算丰盛的晚餐端到餐桌上，把孩子们招呼过来吃饭，边动筷子边跟他们聊聊学校里的事。伊理奈总是有很多话说，另一个孩子则会对她提到的内容进行一些适当的补充。他对校园生活似乎提不起任何一点兴奋劲儿，伊理奈不确定这是否说明他实际上的感觉很糟。

她会偷偷看他，而母亲会直截了当地把问题提出来。“听说你在学校过得不太好。”她说。

“我不需要跟他们待在一起。”男孩说。

“你是在指别的孩子，还是真的把你当孩子对待的那些大人？”

“都是。”他低着头，语气沉稳得更像是那位母亲的同辈人，“我在家也能自己学些东西，想办法找网络授课也行。如果你是不想在我身上花费太多，可以先记下账。等我到了可以开始打工的年纪，我会想办法还清欠款和利息的。”

红月卡莲在这时叹了气，嘟哝着说他就算长成这样也一点都不可爱。“你过去是怎么念书的？”她又问。

“十岁以前姑且念过公立小学。”男孩回答道，“十岁以后……在我进入军队之前，我接受过一段时间的私教，与京都那边的关系闹僵后也半工半读过一阵。再之后的事，你应该都知道了。”

伊理奈听得一头雾水。每次她的父母与这个孩子交谈的时候，她都会因为他们谈话的语气和内容而感到困惑。两年下来她多少习惯了父亲和母亲仿佛对待平辈人一般的奇怪态度，但还是听不太懂他们所说的一些话。外婆在一边好好吃饭，她从来不多追问有关另一个孩子的事。卡莲喝了口味增汤，无奈地翻了下眼睑。“你还在正常念小学的时候是不是根本没几个朋友？”

“我不否认。”男孩平声说，“我一直是个不太讨人喜欢的孩子，不管是在家还是在别的地方。”

“我还以为你的性格多少变好了一点呢。”

“算是吧。”他轻轻笑了一声，“现在的情况跟那时候相比又有很大不同了。”

他在她刚过完五岁生日不久就被她的母亲带回家来，身份证明上的生日写着光和十年七月十日，理论上只比她大两个多月。她的父亲瞪着坐在沙发上的男孩看了半晌，表情变了又变之后爆发出一阵夸张的大笑，笑完之后又立刻向他道了歉。伊理奈拿不准该怎么称呼他，卡莲说你用不着管他叫哥，就算他不介意我也介意。严格来说我们之间不存在任何正式的收养关系，只不过在他达到能够独自生活的年纪之前，我给他提供一个相对安全的地方来让他待上一阵。

但你名义上还是我的代理监护人，男孩冷静地指出。

闭嘴，卡莲说。你以为这种局面是谁造成的？

所以伊理奈只得对他直呼其名。保留了一个不同的姓氏，没被正式收养也不算是她的兄长，似乎是她的同龄人又似乎不是的枢木朱雀。等你再长大一些就会在别的地方听到我的名字了，他说，内容可能会令人不太愉快。他提到这点的时候依然像是毫不介意，如同他不介意别的孩子对他的孤立和背后的诋毁。他在需要上学的日子准点起床，放学后安分地背着书包回家，周末时跟他们一起扫除或者出游。但有的时候他会突然独自离开，也不知道是去往何处了。

“妈妈。”伊理奈说。

“嗯？什么事？”

“朱雀又不见了。”

“他去哪了？”回家比平时要早上一些的卡莲从手机上抬起头。

“不知道。”伊理奈摇摇头，“放学之后他跟我说今天就不一起回家了，他会晚点再回来。”

“晚是哪种晚，能够赶上末班车的那种吗？那就随便他了，我还可以少做一个人的饭。”卡莲漫不经心道。她的手指在手机屏幕上滑动了一下，然后她突然用另一只手拍了下脑袋。“不对，我得提醒他一下别再被热心过头的路人当成走失儿童交给警察了。”

她弹起身来，拨通了朱雀的号码。她警告他别跑太远也别在外留得太晚，就算非要留晚一点也找好掩护别让人觉得奇怪。她没有问他去了哪，也没有问是为什么。这不是他第一次独自行动，肯定也不会是最后一次。电视上播放着当地新闻，说黑色骑士团部分首脑级人物今天在位于品川的一家福利院做了亲善访问。卡莲挂断通话，盯着屏幕看了一会儿，忽然间重重叹了口气。

时间还在向前推进。枢木朱雀还在学校里充当那个没有朋友的一年级生。他会向卡莲提到十岁以前或以后的事，即使他的身份证明上显示他才年满七岁不久。他会一个人离开，再静悄悄地一个人回来。卡莲不去问的时候，他就一个字也不多提。他把自己关在房间里，伊理奈尝试敲开他的房门时，他通常抱膝坐在床上发愣。他桌上摊开的笔记本里写着一些被划去的时间和地点，还有一些新的。伊理奈问他那些都是什么，他不回答，只是起身把房间里仅有的一些色彩鲜亮的绘本拿在手中，问她要不要听自己念故事。

事情出现变化是在寒冷的十一月。朱雀再一次在放学后不见踪影，他在车站里走向了另一个站台，伊理奈也习惯性地不再追问。她回到家，说了声朱雀不回来吃晚饭。卡莲在厨房门口应了一声，然后对着她大声抱怨她老爸的烹饪方式真是毫无长进。

她父亲直到坐下用餐时还赔着笑，说自己好歹已经能做出不错的炖菜了，也就是油锅还拿捏不好火候。新闻里说不列颠尼亚的使者团今天游览到了横滨，ZERO全程陪同。卡莲意味不明地哼了几声，她搁下筷子时传来了突发播报，西南方向来了一场特大暴雨。“电车会提前停运吗？”伊理奈小声问。卡莲皱起了眉头，坐在餐桌另一侧的父亲已经抓起手机开始查询，不出半分钟就给出了肯定的回答。

天已经黑了。窗外传来了闷雷的响动，没关严的玻璃里吹进一阵过于吵闹的风声。卡莲拿起手机开始拨打那个不在家的人的号码，打了三轮才终于接通一次。“你在哪？”她直截了当地问。她等候了一会儿，大概是没有得到足够明确的回复。她加深了呼吸，再开口时也加大了音量：“给我说实话，枢木朱雀——你现在到底在哪？！”

五分钟后她穿上外衣，而金发的男人把车钥匙塞进了外套，随在她后头向门口走去。伊理奈跟在她父母身后跑出来，卡莲回过头，蹲下身抱了抱她。你该在家睡觉，她的母亲说。我也想去，伊理奈说，反正明天不用早起上学。虽然枢木朱雀好像什么都不在意，也什么都不害怕，她还是觉得不能把他一个人落在外头。

他们抵达横滨的时候暴雨还在肆虐，她父亲把车一路开向海边，伊理奈几乎以为他们要顶着雨幕在公路出口处下到海滩上，然后在黑色的海潮边寻找一个丢失的影子。她所听过的故事会让她发散想象，她扒拉着车窗，好奇于他们会不会对上海水里冒出来的鬼怪，需要答对问题或付出一些代价才能获得走失的孩子的线索。有一秒她又想到他们会不会真的把他弄丢了，这种可能性能够解释她父母脸上罕见的忧虑吗？他们在路边停了三次，她前座的父母也轮换着下了三次车。第四次时负责开车的男人单手撑着伞，抓着一个虽然已经湿漉漉了但好歹没惨成落汤鸡的男孩。他把男孩扔进后座，捆上安全带，扔过去一条毛毯，然后叹着气回到了驾驶座上。“他甚至在便利店里蹭了一瓶热红茶。”男人解释说。卡莲冷哼了一声，驾驶座上的男人反而笑了。“好啦，这至少说明他确实能够照顾好自己。”

整个过程比伊理奈想象的要平淡，但现在也不是应该为此感到失望的场合。她好奇地看向坐在旁边的男孩，他则看着被雨水不停冲刷的窗玻璃。他们沿着无人的公路行驶，他伸出一只手搭在玻璃上，好像宁可就这样走入倾盆的暴雨里。他确实在海滩上漫步过吗？他确实险些被黑潮吞噬吗？他孤身一人来到这里，是想寻访什么他记录下的秘密，还是追着一道可被查证的足迹来的？他不解释，大人们也不问他。

“我没有去找不该找的人求助。”他突然说。前座的大人们简单地应了声，听上去有些疲惫。男孩的手指从车窗上滑了下来，他低下头，抓住了自己湿漉漉的裤腿。“对不起。”

“我是完全不介意你去找谁的，能不能见到也与我无关。”女人说，“是你自己定下的规矩，我只是在尝试帮你遵守。”

“对不起，卡莲，还有基诺。”男孩低声说，“给你们添麻烦了。”

“你实际想说的不是这句话吧？”男人说。

伊理奈眨了眨眼，觉得这似乎又是一次“大人们的交谈”。她依然听不太懂，但好像寻到了一点头绪。车内密闭的空间很是暖和，后座上两人之间摆放着另外两瓶还没开封的热茶。朱雀没有伸手去动，他抓紧了裹在肩上的毛毯，蜷缩在车座一侧，把头脸都埋了下去。路灯一晃而过，伊理奈发现他在轻轻发抖，不知道是因为冷还是别的什么。

“……我想见他……”

男孩用极小的声音说。过于轻细，过于模糊，以至于让人听不出他是否在哭。


	2. Chapter 2

红月卡莲在下午四点二十六分踏进家门。伊理奈正趴在地毯上研究拼了一半的拼图，她单手支着下巴，另一只手把樱粉色的图案摆过去又抠下来。朱雀坐在一旁，帮她把那一小块图案按在了正确的位置上，在卡莲靠近时头也没抬地招呼了一声。“你妈妈可能要开始看电视了，”然后他说，“不如我帮你把拼图端去楼上？”

女孩从地上爬起来，看了看卡莲又看了看朱雀。她点点头，朱雀便帮她把盛放拼图用的方木框给小心地平端起来。他们噔噔上了楼，没过多久就有一个人单独折了下来。卡莲没有打开电视，她去母亲的卧室门口看了一眼，上了年纪的女人看上去比年轻的时候精神更好，这会儿正开开心心地边打毛线边与她的某个同龄朋友通话聊天。卡莲将门带上，回去起居室里，借住在这里的男孩已经坐到沙发一角，沉默地盯着地毯上的常青藤花纹。

“他看上去是什么样子？”卡莲在沙发另一端坐下时，他突然开了口。

“还是那副样子。”卡莲说，“一点儿没变。七年了？还是八年？虽然好过十七八年都没变过样的另一位。”

她伸了个懒腰，抱怨说那个无趣的男人也不知道留人吃个晚餐，他一个人在家也不知道会怎么对付。她知道基诺独自在家的时候就靠自热锅或者速食便当过活，也不知道他前十来年的贵族少爷生活习惯都丢去了哪。不过真正独居的男人说不准又是另一副做派了。她斜眼看向朱雀，保持一副孩童模样的朱雀把头埋得更低了，脸颊也隐约鼓了起来。

“又在对自己生闷气了？”卡莲撇了下嘴，“我觉得有必要送你去做一次心理诊断，我真怕你再这样下去会憋出毛病来。”

“不必了，我本来就病得不轻。”男孩答道。

“算你有自知之明。”卡莲说。

她差不多知道枢木朱雀生气的理由，就算不是百分百知道全情，根据她这些年下来的接触，应该也离真相差不了太多了。C.C.给出了一部分原理上的解释，但她不可能解释清楚朱雀本人的脑回路。他这个遇事不决怪自己的脑回路可能是有点问题，但细想下来也算说得通。卡莲盯着他毛蓬蓬的脑袋顶看了一会儿，无奈地叹了口气。

“你也不用在我面前憋着。”朱雀说，“我知道你想冲着我发火。”

“如果我再年轻十岁的话，也许吧。”卡莲说，“现在感觉没必要和小孩子计较太多。”

朱雀抬眼瞪她。卡莲当然知道不能把他当作普通的孩子来看，可惜这副外表就算凶起人来也实在没什么威慑力。她抱起手臂来，视线撇向了不知何时已经打开的电视屏幕。现在没在放新闻，里面正用很小的音量放着公益广告。“我是说，我当然有理由抱怨你给我们添了多少麻烦。不仅仅是额外的开销，毕竟我也不可能去跟ZERO申报育儿开支，对吧？那你之前留下了多少钱都没有用，虽然我很怀疑你到底有没有给自己留过钱——不，不是这方面的问题。”卡莲抿了下嘴，“你不太需要我们来照顾你，这很好。一个伊理奈就够让人费心的了。可是你每在这里多留一天，我们就多一天没法真正走出过去的那段时间。”

朱雀没有说话。卡莲看着电视上从公益广告跳到了汽车，会展，家用电器，然后是歌手访谈的重播。朱雀关掉了电视，更深地蜷进了坐垫里。壁钟走到了四点四十八，卡莲又看向了坐在不远处的男孩。她觉得自己能在此时说的所有话都不会太中听，但她总要找到一个机会将它们说出来。有这样一些事，两年前她将他带回来的时候她还没意识到，可它们会一直发酵下去。她不打算从头到尾都在枢木朱雀面前委曲求全。

“不是说我真的想忘记ZERO，或者鲁路修，或者你。我还在黑色骑士团任职呢，就算想挥挥手自己跑路也不太现实。只不过你知道的，有些人和事都更适合存放在回忆里。”她说，“我们总会分别，把彼此视为生命中的过客，然后拥有各自的生活。三十岁的时候我就这么想了，那时候我和基诺都为了那个小丫头忙得团团转，只有鲁路修还是那副样子。他一个人回到了ZERO的位置上，就好像他从来都没有离开过一样。其他人都在往前走，他目送着我们，有的时候还会给我们指路。有一天我们会走远，而他自己不会再跟上。要么他还留在原地，要么他会走向别的道路。”她烦闷地吐了口气，还是向着沙发另一端挪了挪身子，然后一把按在了男孩的脑袋上。“然后你出现了。”她的声音里捎带了一点恶狠狠的意味，“我能怎么办呢，枢木朱雀？我该狠下心来丢下你不管吗？反正我们过去的关系直到最后都不算特别好。”

她边说边把他的头发揉得乱七八糟。朱雀短暂地露出了七岁小孩该有的困扰神情，在她松开手之后哼哼唧唧地用手指拨拉了几下，但脑袋顶上还是顽固地翘着几撮棕色的软毛。“我一个人也没关系。”他低声说。又来了，卡莲没忍住翻了个白眼。宁可把自己憋死，她很想说他过去的悲剧起码有一多半是他这种性格造成的。

“不，算了吧。我们的关系后来也没那么差了。”她又叹了口气，向后倒进了靠背里，“但是你看，你又来了，你留在这里，我们都知道你被这种再世为人的奇迹所眷顾是因为什么。结果我们会被你拖住，结果你非要把应该成为回忆的东西从过去扯出来。结果我也没法擅自走远了，你这个小混球。”

朱雀轻轻笑了一声，虽然听上去一点儿都没在高兴。至少比没完没了的道歉要好，卡莲想。她看着他继续慢慢用手指理头发，忽然间一收一绞扯住了几绺额发。他把眼睛藏进了阴影里，表情也变得模糊不清了。

“是啊，可是你又有什么办法呢。”卡莲说，“归根结底你才是那个被害者。”

她会定期去拜访ZERO的住处。有时她自己去，有时基诺拎上一瓶红酒一起去，有时她或者他们两个一起带上伊理奈。鲁路修只要在家就不会拒绝熟面孔的登门。他在东京住了八年，学会了避开多数人的目光注视，学会了独自出外与某些人正面撞上并被怀疑时轻巧地搪塞过去，也学会了像朱雀一样在多数时候从头到脚都成为ZERO。除去与相识的人们互相问候、坐在一起打发闲暇时光的场合，以及一些零星的特异能力者事件出现需要他出面处理的时候，他也不需要再在别处显出自己是“鲁路修”了。

ZERO的住所里几乎所有的陈设都是八年未变，只有盆栽里的植株有所变化，以及放在起居室的花瓶摔碎了一次换上了新的。有时候卡莲会有些恍惚地想，一同担负起那张面具的两个人，他们在这份职责的传递之间究竟存在着怎样的关系，恐怕早就不仅是开创者和继承者的关系了。有那么一段时间，所有人都以为朱雀会更加长久地被困在面具底下，往后在提到“ZERO”的时候也无法再撇开他，而鲁路修充当ZERO的总时长还是在这八年间慢慢追赶上来的。所以现在是怎样呢？总是有一个人在填补另一个人的影子。

鲁路修把那所房子打点得很好。草坪总是新修过，室内也很整洁，自己没空整个儿清扫时就让签署过保密协议的人员上门帮忙。房子里显得不空，只是对于独居的人来说有点太大了。不过他在待客这方面做得不错，有时候卡莲会撞上同样来做客的杰雷米亚和阿妮娅，有时候是以私人名义出游的娜娜莉，有时候也会碰见提着行李箱理直气壮上门蹭住的C.C.——据说经常一蹭就是一个月起步。她会霸占一整张沙发，边吃零食边抱怨鲁路修就算外表成熟了不少实际上做事的风格还是没变多少，看似把各方面都计算到位了，结果还是经常留下一些烂摊子要她帮忙收拾。然后卡莲就会眼睁睁地看着他们两个开始拌嘴，吵了那么多次内容都差不多，鲁路修会反称C.C.才是欠考虑的一方，C.C.再对此进行反驳顺便抖露一些他在外对付野生的Geass能力者时的糗事。这种小打小闹有时候真的会演变成更让人不愉快的发展，虽然卡莲只见到过一次。那一次她听见C.C.说“所以真正信赖你的人又会怎样呢”，她不觉得这是多么严重的指责，毕竟谁都有过决策失误的时候。然后她就看见鲁路修的脸色忽然变了，像是整个人都浸入了一片灰暗的潮汐。那个午后他默不作声地回到了一扇门的背后，半小时后才重新出现，说其实没什么、我也不是第一次犯错。

我总是要为我做错的事情负责的。

他在初冬的一个周末来访，踩着一地散碎的苍白阳光，定格了八年的容貌被一抹浅笑修饰得温润了不少，紫水晶般的眼睛连着锋芒一起藏在深茶色的墨镜后头。卡莲在打开房门的时候愣了一愣，虽说他们的住处相隔不太远，电车加步行一刻钟就能到，自己开车也不需要太久，但像这样突然出现还是头一回。“下午好。”鲁路修说。他的手里提着几个焦糖布丁，卡莲挑起眉毛，试图用普通的惊讶来掩饰自己一瞬间的慌乱。

“你怎么还上门来了？”

“上次跟伊理奈约好了要来看她。”鲁路修说。他话音还没落，卡莲就听见自己背后传来了一阵噔噔噔的脚步声。她的小女孩一路小跑过来，金色的发辫在脑袋后头一晃一晃。鲁路修蹲下身来跟她打招呼，顺便把手里提着的布丁展示给她。“你好啊，小小姐。”他说。伊理奈咯咯笑了，按着胸口向他鞠了一躬。

“是呢，你是那种很擅长哄女孩们开心的类型。”卡莲嘀咕道，“等她超过十二岁的时候你要是还这样，我就找个机会打断你的腿。”

“不，我只是恰好还算会照顾比我小的孩子罢了。”鲁路修苦笑道，“别为了这个就吓唬我啊。”

他们眼瞪眼了几秒钟，同时表情一缓。卡莲让开了路，鲁路修站起身往里走。伊理奈走在前头，脚下一蹦一跳看上去相当开心。“你们先玩，我得打个电话。”卡莲招呼了一声。鲁路修正摘下墨镜夹在衣领处，闻言向她挥了挥手，示意自己不会偷听。

她拐向自己的卧室，把门关拢，拨通了另一个住在这里的人的号码。基诺不出十秒就精神百倍地应了声，说他还在商场附近转悠，问她是否要自己捎什么东西回家。卡莲按了按鼻梁，说完“不必”后停顿了几秒。“有人登门了。是的，就在我们家。”她慎重地看了眼关严的房门，“你得确保朱雀在外面多待一会儿。”

“意思是我们两个都没法在家里吃午饭了，对吧？”基诺反应很快，旋即不满地咂了下嘴，“真可惜，我也想再跟他聊聊呢。”

总有机会的，卡莲说。他们总有机会再去拜访ZERO的住所，只是他们得确保朱雀被排除在外。想到这里她摸了摸下巴。“你要是真的想跟他聊，你也可以自己回来。”她又说，“反正我不担心那家伙会走丢。”

“话是这么说没错。”基诺说，“我能告诉朱雀吗？”

“如果你有办法应付七岁小孩版的拳打脚踢，随便你。”

卡莲在一阵无奈的干笑中摁断了通话，觉得等基诺回来的时候——八成还是会错过午饭时间，而且还是和朱雀一起——裤管上可能会多两个没什么杀伤力的小鞋印。她出了门，上了楼，把朱雀的房门锁好，同时庆幸于他没有在房门上挂名牌和写着“禁止进入”的牌子之类的东西。但其实鲁路修没上二楼，他安安分分留在一层，向她懂得保密的母亲问好，然后和一个还没开始在课本或当代国际关系讨论课材料里接触到他的名字的孩子玩在一起。他的确很擅长跟小孩子接触，而且在这方面相当耐心。可能这就是当哥哥的人吧，卡莲想。她也曾想过如果直人还在的话，大概会和伊理奈玩得不错。

鲁路修蹭了一顿午餐，顺口问了下基诺的去处，又顺口提了嘴下周的工作安排。卡莲警告他赶紧住嘴，不要让她在周末想起他在名义上还算是她的上级。虽说ZERO实质性的工作越来越少了，但毕竟他在架构上的位置还摆在那里。她说完后想起来她原先跟朱雀喝茶的时候也说过类似的话，那是多久以前了？十年？十二年？还是更久以前？

访客留到午后就起身告辞了。他给伊理奈读完了一本书，陪她多练习了一些不列颠尼亚文字的拼写，帮她把没拼完的大幅拼图补好了一个角。他转身向门口走去时，手里捏着另一件东西往衣兜里放。卡莲眼尖地瞥见了白色的一角：“那是什么？”

“伊理奈转交给我的信。”鲁路修说，“她说她有个朋友知道她有渠道见到ZERO，于是托她帮忙把自己写的信给我。”

“哈。”卡莲撇了撇嘴，“就算ZERO的小小崇拜者确实很多，你也别得意忘形了。”

“我知道的。”鲁路修微笑道，“但既然是孩子们的心愿，帮忙实现一下也没什么。”

他在正式道别后走出前门。半小时后基诺从那里走了进来，深灰色的裤管上靠近脚踝的地方有两个只有前半的小鞋印。朱雀跟在他后头，脸颊鼓着，头发乱翘，在喝了一杯没加糖的热茶之后表情才缓和下来。“信是你写的吗？”卡莲直接问了。男孩抬头看了她一眼，表情又像隔了一层雾气般有些捉摸不定了。

“不用担心。”他用一种轻飘飘的、辨不出真实情绪的声音说，“我在福利院里留下过手幅，在征集板上写过字，在公开募集提问的时候也被选中过。你说他一点儿都没变，说明这些间接的接触渠道都是可行的。所以信应该也没关系……只要他不知道是我就行。”

那双绿眼睛眨了一眨，随着他侧头的动作稍微一偏就忽然显得灰暗了几分。他的十指在膝上绞在一起，他的眉心也微微蹙了起来。“我应该没有留下破绽。”他说，“我用的是铅笔，握笔的姿势也不太对，写出来的字跟我在学校里写的一样，就是普通的七岁小孩会写出来的那种。我写得不太长，除了表达一下对ZERO的慰问之外没说什么重要的内容，留了几个拼写错误，落款也用的是别的名字。”他的指节攥得发白，目光也垂到了地上。“我做得够小心了。他不会认出是我的，没关系的。”

就像他提交上去的作业，故意写得歪歪斜斜的字行，故意写错的基础题。有些人能看出故意为之的痕迹来，在电话家访时向他的代理监护人提上一两句，但也不过当成是小孩子的那类顽劣与对待课业的漫不经心。实际上是怎样呢？一个死过一次的人被拘束在一个孩子的躯壳里？他在小心翼翼地维持这层外壳，卡莲看不清他藏在里头的部分变成了什么样子。

“……没关系的。”他重复了一次，咬字很重。他的肩膀抖动了一下。

“朱雀。”卡莲叫他。她不知道该说什么好。男孩摇了摇头，从坐垫里滑到了地毯上。

“把伊理奈也拖进来很抱歉。”他低声说。

“别听他瞎说，妈妈。”女孩在一边说，“因为朱雀看上去很难过，是我先问他我能不能帮上忙的。”

她跑到他身边，跟他一起坐在了地毯上，还轻轻推了推他的胳膊。朱雀友好地笑了笑，小声向她道了谢。卡莲盯着两个看似同龄的孩子看了半晌，觉得那张看似温和的笑脸假得有些碍眼，她想她过去就是因为类似的理由不喜欢枢木朱雀，但他能保留下来的也只剩这么点体面了。她深呼吸了一次，尽可能平静地开了口。“我不知道他会不会写回信。”她说，“如果他真的写了，我会转给你的。”

她没有去看朱雀的表情就转身离开了，不管那双绿眼睛会被她的回答短暂地点亮、还是依然回给她那种友善但仿佛保护色一样的笑意都不能让她的心情变好。基诺跟她一起走到阳台，在扶栏边几乎挨着了她的肩膀。“这样好吗？”他问。

“我的立场没有变过。”卡莲说，“我没有义务管教他，也不会出于我个人的想法去阻拦他和谁进行接触。他给自己定下了规矩，我帮忙遵守，只是这样罢了。”

只不过是信而已。连字迹都需要歪曲，连心意都无法传达，连身份都需要篡改，薄薄的一张纸笺，就算被冷落了、被丢弃了、被遗忘了都不足为奇。即使ZERO会将它当作一个孩子的心愿来认真对待，又能分出多少余留不多的温暖心念给一个未曾谋面的陌生人呢？总有些人喜欢做这类吃力不讨好的事。但总比什么都不能做要来得好。

“所以如果他觉得这样能行，就随便他了。”她说，“给他一个排解的渠道也好。”


	3. Chapter 3

天气很好，而朱雀穿得太多，他在围巾里闷红了脸，这会儿正气鼓鼓地啃着一个自动贩卖机里弄来的苏打味冰淇淋。基诺摸了摸鼻子，看了眼自己裤管上被踢出来的那个小鞋印。过去一度只因为人种问题和长相问题看起来比他还小的前同僚后上级如今真的比他小了好多，不管是体格还是身体年龄，还是偶尔会显得像确实受到身体年龄制约了一些的心智水平。他差不多也习惯了这点。头发卷卷的日本男孩在大冬天里吭哧吭哧地啃冰东西，故意将牙咬得很响以表示自己的不满。虽然他不能溜回去见上门来的鲁路修不是基诺的错，但反正他现在踢起人来也不那么疼。

不，疼还是有点疼的，只不过基诺察觉得出来这小不点脚下留情了。“其实我觉得，”他把手机收起来时说，“你不是那种会在意，呃，外表年龄差距的类型。”

朱雀没说话。基诺低头看了眼他的侧脸，顺便确认了一下暂时平放在脚边的购物袋没有翻倒。他们对着自动贩卖机靠坐在路边的扶栏上，实话说不太像样，不过相比起坐进一家没有隔断板的饮品店，还是站在室外讲话比较安全。他清了清嗓子，捋顺了一下自己的思路。“我的意思是，就算你现在就去找鲁路修，现在就让他知道你的存在，应该也没关系。”他慢慢说，“那样一来你们大概就会相差，呃，二十岁？单纯以外貌和身体发育阶段来说的话。以我浅薄的理解，Code持有者的身体素质会比正常人好上不少，对吧？自我修复能力强大到不需要担心伤残和病痛，就算会因为灵魂的推助而自然衰老，实际闭上双眼时也应该是寿终正寝那一类的结局。”他根据自己了解到的部分推测了一番，觉得自己的结论应该没出大错。“我打他会活到身体年龄的一百岁来算，你还不见得能健康地熬到八十岁呢。”

“谁知道呢。”朱雀说。他吃完了冰淇淋，留着塑料握柄在手中转来转去。“现在又没有战争。就算以后会有别的乱子出现，我也不见得能再拥有一次上战场的机会了。刨除掉意外负伤的因素，我的身体底子也不差啊。”

“我就算你能熬到那个年纪，先一步把他送走——那不也挺好的吗，还免去了他在再次送走你之后保持一副垂死老头的样子再活上几百年的可能性。”基诺咧了下嘴。朱雀又不说话了，这回他停止了转动握柄，另一只手端起了下巴，似乎就此认真思考了起来。他用这么一张脸摆出这么一副认真严肃的表情显得有些违和，但还是挺可爱的。基诺感到有趣地看了他一小会儿，伸手搭在了他肩上。“哎，顶着一张七岁的脸跟人谈论养老问题是不是挺怪？”

“要奇怪也是你觉得奇怪。”朱雀板着脸说，看起来颇有几分实际年龄比他还大时对他的亲昵表现无动于衷的那种神韵，“不，我不在意外表年龄差距。二十岁而已，而且他还能活得很健康，我也不是没见过他更年轻的样子。我不会有任何心理负担。可是鲁路修就是另一回事了。”

“你是觉得他没法接受事实犯罪行为？”基诺眨了下眼，“跟年龄差距过大的未成年人亲亲热热之类的——唉哟。”

他的小腿又挨了一脚。这次他自认挨得不冤，虽然他也没说错话，这算合理猜想。朱雀抬起头来，满脸写着无奈，也不知道是在针对他还是对别的什么有了感触。

“鲁路修是那种会将个人情感和自身职责给切分开来的类型。”朱雀说，“如果我以这副模样去找他，我完全想象得出来他会怎样对我。”

他还捏着那塑料柄就抱起了手臂，作出一副老成模样。有那么一瞬，基诺不太分得清他是在扮演ZERO还是鲁路修。朱雀深吸了一口气，看向面前的人行步道，就像在专注地看着某个比自己更加矮小的存在。他张开嘴，声音捏得很沉，受音色影响还是带着几分不太自然的嘶哑。

你拥有了从头再来的机会，这很好。他说。你找到了我，想要跟我一起活下去，这也很好，但不必要。现在我重新与你相遇了，现在我不会再被困在时间的缝隙里了，那么我从你这里得到的馈赠已经足够多了。

他说话时基诺确实想起了鲁路修，不如在阿什弗德里面对面见过的那样神情生动，不如留下若干公开影像的皇帝那样张扬跋扈，样貌定格在将满二十七岁的节点上的鲁路修变得沉稳了许多，情绪也内敛了许多。他的面目轮廓更加凌厉分明，在面对旧识时的棱角反而被打磨了不少，也就是在讥笑地方部门的低效率时还会显得有些刻薄。他会怎样对待一个突然出现的幼童呢？当他们外观上看起来相差太远，一方已经拥有了命定的职责、另一方还拥有无尽的可能的时候？过去的祝愿、诅咒和约定都可以被一次死亡埋葬吗？

你不是非得跟我一起生活下去。朱雀看着空处说。我还有我的任务没有完成，而你已经拥有了崭新的人生，没必要再被我所束缚住了。

男孩说完后慢慢放下手臂，单手插进了自己的衣兜。“这种事他还真干得出来。”基诺吐了口气。

“对吧？”朱雀说，“所以我不能冒险。”

他站直身子，再度向着贩卖机走去，把塑料柄扔进了回收处。他慢悠悠踱回来的时候，表情已经恢复回了正常状态。他抬手指向街对面的拉面店，简单地决定了不能回家享用的午餐时间用什么来填补。基诺提起购物袋跟他一起走向人行横道，从他背后盯着毛线帽尖端的装饰用小绒球。

“可是朱雀，一个人能忍受两年，三年，八年，十年……但是十年以后会变成什么样，谁又能说准呢？那么长的时间足够一个人忘记很多事了。”基诺忍不住提出。他总觉得朱雀在某些方面考虑得还算透彻，但在另一些方面又偏执得吓人。“你认为二十岁的差距太大，所以你打算缩减成几岁呢？如果你长到足够独当一面的年纪、显得自己做出的决定足够成熟了再去见他，你能保证他还能跟你恢复成从前的关系吗——即使他是鲁路修？”

“正因为他是鲁路修。”朱雀毫无迟疑地回答说，“我们总会再次相遇的。”

“你根本没有认真回答我的问题。”基诺说。信号灯跳成了绿色，周围也有人靠近了。他叹了口气，决定暂时放弃继续探讨。“……算了，我也没资格对你们的事情说三道四。”

他们迈开步子从街道的一侧到了另一侧。距离皇帝和骑士都离去的那一年已经又划过了十七个数字，东京还在照常运转，ZERO也还凝固在守护者的位置上。

朱雀开始以他自己捏造的笔名给ZERO写信。频率不算高，但隔上一段时间总有那么一封，然后伊理奈会帮他转交。用这种落后于时代的方式来进行间接联系，在其中一方是ZERO的时候就显得没那么奇怪了。“我一介平民，不过是恰好和他熟人的女儿玩得好，既不可能管他要私人联络方式，也不可能让他抽出空来直接见面。不管哪种做法都太失礼了。”在基诺问他这么做会不会被拆穿的时候，朱雀是这样冷静回应的。他说的很有道理，ZERO借用一层面具和普通民众之间隔绝开来的做法反而成为了绝佳的保护伞。基诺看过一次他写的信，的确没什么特别的内容，行文风格间看起来也就是还在念小学的小孩会写的那种。而鲁路修真的给每一封都写了回信，不知道是为了让负责当信使的伊理奈不至于太尴尬，还是他的确会在能力范围内认认真真回应一个孩子的期盼。

ZERO的回信中没有任何直接形成的手写痕迹。他会把回信内容本身用公文使用的那类工整字体打印出来，落款处附上一个同样不出于他自己的手笔的签章。毕竟皇帝的签署文件用字迹早已披露在外，隐姓埋名藏在阿什弗德时的手写作业都被扒了个底朝天，万一被人拿去做比照就不好了。所以朱雀对于收到这样的回信没有任何怨言，他会认真地看上几遍，再按日期归整好塞进文件夹，把文件夹锁进抽屉，然后再在心情不好时拿出来回顾一下。基诺也负责转交过几次回信，他拿到手的那一次，打印出来的信纸上沾了淡淡的橙花香。鲁路修解释说是新换了调整室内气味用的香水，他很喜欢这款，留香效果不错。

朱雀对着新拿到手的信纸像小狗一样闻闻嗅嗅，三天后就带回了一瓶同款香水，据说耗光了他存了两个月的零用钱。卡莲瞪着楼梯口感慨“有时候看了感觉真可怜”，说罢又自顾自地叹气。基诺跟她讨论了一下他们该在一层楼的卧室里换什么香型，但除此之外他还在意一些别的事情。“你会用别的名字给他写信。”他后来问朱雀，“那你为什么不改变一下你实际使用的这个名字呢？”

“为了提醒我自己。”朱雀说，“我不能忘记我原本是谁。”

“再世为人是什么感觉”这种话题总是不太方便直接问，问了也不见得能获得自己想要的答案。

但基诺百分百确定这一个枢木朱雀打从一开始就很清楚自己是谁。他五岁的时候被卡莲领进家门，卡莲说她是在去附近的孤儿院代人跑腿帮忙接洽善款捐赠事宜时发现的这小子。三岁的时候在已被废弃的枢木神社附近被人发现，记得自己的生年和名字，但父母去向和具体来历一概不知，他自己也说不出个所以然来。他是在拥有较为独立的心智和正确认知外界的能力之后才恢复的记忆，抑或是他的灵魂从未改变过、只是对于自我的认知到那时才明确，没有人能说得清全部真相。

或许是神明托付到人间的奇迹呢，孤儿院的人这样说。卡莲在转述时忍不住发出嗤笑，那男孩自己也一脸好笑地摇头。也就是在那里工作的人们善良过头，没有因为我的名字而对我恶言相向罢了。他这么说。再说了，真要牵扯上神明的话，以我的不敬程度绝对可以被算进诅咒的范畴。

但这若不是奇迹的话又能是什么呢？年岁与“那个”枢木朱雀的死亡时间差不多能对上，相距不到一年，恰好足够一个灵魂走过轮回重新进入人世——事到如今基诺也不得不相信这些神神叨叨的玩意儿了。样貌特征几乎一致，而且越长越像，记忆也没有丢失，若不是死者的尸身已经被火化埋葬，说是原身年龄倒退后重新生长一次也会有人信的。

这就带来了另一个问题：随着年岁的增长，他只会变得跟不少人都留有深刻印象的那个枢木朱雀越来越像。单单是外貌一致也就罢了，连名字都不改一个，放在普通人的学校里就算周围的孩子们都还小，教师层也会觉得奇怪的。不管遗弃他的父母是谁，给孩子取这么个名字都不太对劲吧？在他和卡莲一起去给两个小孩办入学手续的时候，他们就被老师拉住这么问过。基诺抓抓头发一番思索，只好表示他也不知道内情、恐怕孤儿院的工作人员也不知道，但应该总有些父母觉得名字本身的寓意要比某个知名人士的所作所为更为重要。

等到上中学后，同龄的孩子们也越长越大、总会长到对一个世代以前的事情拥有清晰认知的地步，这方面的问题会越来越突出的。七岁的时候看上去就是个略显阴沉的小男孩，十岁的时候已经眼熟得让人感觉不太妙了，十二岁的时候朱雀身上出现了些开始窜个子的征兆，基诺和卡莲面面相觑，总觉得时间越向后推移他们要应付的麻烦就越多。

“你确定要把他塞进阿什弗德吗？”基诺问。

“他通过了入学考试，我也没有拦着他的理由。”卡莲说。

“校董事会和里边的老师都没完全换届吧？”基诺哀伤地指出，“我觉得光是他的名字就能触动不少人敏感的神经。不，恐怕即使换届了也没多大用。毕竟他对于跟我们同年龄层以及比我们大的一大批人来说都太出名了。”

再加上阿什弗德这个标签，事态可能会变得比他小学的时候更为严重。卡莲扁了扁嘴，表示理解他的这份苦恼。她把男孩短了一截的睡衣裤给叠起来，塞进地上的纸箱里。箱子装了个半满，再攒个一年半载的大概就可以投去捐赠了。“哪怕是用个化名也好啊。”基诺嘟囔道，“你看，就像以前的鲁路修那样，换个姓氏就行……唉，算了。他要是真那样做，被触动敏感神经的人就是他自己了。”

“阿什弗德可以申请封闭式住宿。”卡莲说，“在他的脸只会越长越让人眼熟的情况下，这个条件很重要。毕竟日本人和不列颠尼亚人都差不多恨他，阿什弗德的环境还相对宽松一些。”

顺便还能让我们多省点心，她的表情这么说。虽然孩子们去住校之后房子会显得很空，但也会安静不少，而正值青春期和男孩和女孩——哪怕只是身体正值青春期，毕竟荷尔蒙的增长肯定会对人的精神构造产生一定影响——总是会聒噪得令人难以忍受。基诺理解地拍拍她的肩，卡莲无奈地一晃脑袋。“可是他又能像这样躲藏多久呢？”基诺又说，“除非他这次人生的唯一目的就是跟那个人再会，否则他总是要自己走出去的。”

“我觉得你刚刚说出了真相。”卡莲撇嘴道。

“我觉得也是。”基诺抬眼看向楼梯口，“但我还是希望他能自己想想清楚。”

“我面前好像正站着一个从十七岁起才开始认真思考人生意义这回事的男人。”卡莲眯起眼睛，“是我记错了吗？”

“你这样说就太不公平了。”基诺叫屈道。毕竟人生抉择这种东西“那个”枢木朱雀应该早就做过了，到现在再以一个孩子的标准来要求他未免太过宽容。卡莲噗嗤一下笑了出来，伸手抓住他在家时松散下来的发尾，绕在指间转了两转。基诺也慢慢缓和了表情，他任由卡莲玩着他的头发，心情略有些复杂地望着无人的楼梯口。

“我知道他没有必要事事都跟我们通气。”他说，“我只是以为我可以比过去多了解他一些。”

孩子们在家度过了一个还算愉快的假期。距离进入阿什弗德还剩三天，朱雀已经打包收拾好了一部分行李。他的个人物品一直不太多，除去必要的衣物以及ZERO的回信就没剩多少了。基诺总觉得他提起一个行李箱走出门就能再也不回来，也许有一天他真的会那样做。他从二楼下来，盘腿坐在地毯上低头看他的手机，不知道在点点按按些什么。卡莲带着他们的小女孩出现了，她跑到更年长的那位红月女士面前去展示她的新形象。基诺从沙发上抬头看了一眼，接着就差点背过气去。

“伊莉娜！为什么啊？！”他发出一声长长的悲鸣，“把红月家的女孩迷得晕头转向是那家伙的固有技能吗？！”

刚染完发不久还散着头发的小女孩眨了眨眼。她那一头遗传自维恩贝格家的、醒目又漂亮的金发被染成了黑色，基诺蜷着脚趾想了半天实在没想起来她在小学时期跟同校的哪个孩子往来特别密切，虽然她的确人缘不错，但她也没有那种独特到在毕业后都还一直跟她黏在一起的友人。他也不记得她从时尚角度专门提过对这种发色的向往，所以他能推测出来的答案就只有一个了。他委屈地看向恰好走到自己身边来的卡莲，后者的脸忽然一红，给了他一记不轻不重的肘击。

“虽然我同意你染发，但我也想知道理由。”然后卡莲看向伊理奈，“我视情况而定要不要真的去打断他的腿，反正他的康复速度也快得离谱。”

“别想太多了。”伊理奈挠了挠下巴，“我只是觉得金发有点太高调了。”

“那明明是天生的！”基诺哀怨地指出。

“我同意。”坐在地上玩手机的朱雀凉凉开口，“到了一定的年纪之后，金发碧眼样貌不错家世也好的就是学校里最惹眼而且最不避讳这点的那类人了。看看你，看看米蕾。”

“我不觉得黑发就能好多少啊。”卡莲怀疑道，“看看鲁路修？”

“除去特别招人喜欢这点，鲁路修在学校里已经很低调了。”朱雀说。

“快点把你的滤镜摘下来洗一洗。”卡莲呸了他一下。

“还是说你们更希望我把头发染成跟他一样的颜色吗，也不会太显眼。”伊理奈指向了朱雀，脸上露出了不赞同的表情，“那样一来如果我们经常在学校里接头说话，可能会被别人当成兄妹，或者至少是近亲。别了吧，听上去有点恶心。”

朱雀对她的用词置之一笑。“你们家的小小姐似乎到了叛逆期。”

“你的实际心理年龄完全可以当她叔叔了，结果还顶着这么一张脸在装嫩，任谁在知道这点之后都会是类似的反应。”卡莲说。

“这似乎解释了我看到V.V.时那种微妙的恶心感是从哪来的。”朱雀说。基诺眨了眨眼，卡莲也显得不明所以。朱雀抬头看了他们一眼，轻轻耸了下肩膀。“啊，抱歉，你们应该不太清楚跟他有关的事。”

伊理奈跑到了他旁边，撑着膝盖追问他还有没有什么漏交代的事。她在这么一个家庭环境长大，心智水平不差，还懂得保守秘密，知道的事自然也越来越多。基诺盯着那一棕一黑的两个小脑袋，也没在听他们接下来还说了什么，就这样握起半拳缓缓顶住了自己的腹部。

“卡莲。”

“嗯？”

“我觉得有点胃疼。”他如实说。

“我不知道这能不能给你一点安慰，”卡莲说，“但我的胃疼程度肯定会比你还严重，尤其想想他们以后还会换上高中部校服。”

“没关系，还有三年，我们还来得及在意见书上写让高中部的校服与时俱进改改款式。”基诺说。

他们同时叹了口气。卷卷毛的小男孩抬眼望向他们，露出一个颇为无辜的笑。


	4. Chapter 4

“你为什么要戴眼镜？你应该没近视吧？”伊理奈问。他们正式入学的第一天，她就在午休时分从隔壁班过来探望他，把他截在教室后座好奇地盯着他看。朱雀把眼镜摘给她，让她拿在手中研究了一番。“这是平光镜？”

“是。”

“有什么特殊功能吗？”

“暂时没有。”朱雀说，“这几年我姑且还是打算老老实实留校念书的，要那么多功能也没用。虽然罗伊德一直在非常热心地建议我把他做出来的新产品拿着备用……”

他顿住了，思考起了一副拥有红外探测自动去污和光子护盾的眼镜能在学校里派上什么用场。伊理奈的嘴角抽动了一下，似乎是想笑又忍住了。“总之我只是想改变一下造型。”朱雀接着说，“众所周知一副眼镜能解决很多问题。”

“你不如再换个发型。”伊理奈说，手掌向上抹过自己的额头，“比如说，让我想想，梳个背头之类的。”

“事实上我考虑过。”朱雀说。

“真的吗？”女孩还是喷出了一声笑，“没改是因为你试了一次觉得效果太蠢吗？”

“因为我打算在学校弯腰驼背扮演一个安静的特摄宅。”朱雀一本正经道，“这种人一般不会梳背头，除非刘海油到不能看了。”

伊理奈扶着他的桌角乐不可支。从食堂回来的学生越来越多，但第一天大家都还没认熟同班人的脸，倒也没有人对教室后排多出一个邻班的女孩这点感到奇怪。朱雀从她手里抢回了眼镜，重新架回到自己的鼻梁上。老实说他还是不太习惯这东西的存在，总觉得鼻梁被压得有点沉。

“很高兴至少能把你逗笑。”他说。

“要是你一直都不打算跟大多数人说话，扮成一个阴暗的御宅族这种做法应该还挺有效的。”伊理奈在笑够了之后冷静地评价道，“但是朱雀，你也没必要一个新朋友都不交吧？你的人格缺陷有这么严重吗？”

“普通往来程度的人际关系我不打算回避。”朱雀说，“小学的时候没办法，我实在不太能跟上别的小孩的脑回路。升上中学之后情况会好一些，虽然还是会冲动、吵吵闹闹而且不成熟，但至少大家平时说话做事都有条理了许多。”

伊理奈盯着他看了一会儿，点头认同了他的说法。她在他的课桌边转了个身，坐在了因为班级人数是奇数而不幸落单的男孩身边。“我记得你之前一直觉得重新回到校园这件事没什么必要性。”她叠起手臂，看着前方的黑板，懒洋洋地伸展了一下双腿。

“小学部分的课程是没什么必要性，我也不需要再经历一次培养纪律性和基础学习能力的阶段了。”朱雀也把脸扭向前方，“当然了，我确实在慢慢修正我的想法。之前是我偏执过头了，我觉得我不需要按部就班地重新适应普通人的生活，因为我已经拥有了想去到的地方，我迟早会离这一切而去。”

“现在呢？”

“现在我，”他思索道，“觉得我还是在普通人的社会架构内占有一席之地比较好，那样一来以后也能更好地帮上那个人的忙。”

伊理奈又一次偏头看向他。她长得很快，知道的秘密越来越多，神情里似懂非懂的成分也越来越少。现在她的眼神里更多的是一种像是在说“你又来了”的无奈感。朱雀耸耸肩，觉得她对待自己的一部分微妙态度是沿袭自她的老妈。好在卡莲一直对他甩冷脸也是过去的事情了。

“其实你只是想回阿什弗德来看看吧？”伊理奈突然问。

“说不准呢。”朱雀说。他认为直觉敏锐也是她的优点之一。

红月伊理奈如愿顶着一头不太高调的黑发入了学。打从神乐耶改年号为光和起，阿什弗德就开始在本地招收学生了，事到如今早已从“贵族开办的学校”转型为了私立国际学校。有一些人会觉得她的姓氏所代表的东西不太简单，但她很聪明地回避了大多数的打探。朱雀总觉得她在这方面的做法可能是跟自己学的。她脑后的发辫绑得更高了，人缘则是一如既往的好，即使她说话时渐渐变得比卡莲和基诺加起来还要毒舌。

我觉得鲁路修需要对此负全责，朱雀摸着下巴想。

他们一起入学的时候，朱雀比她还要矮上一些。同龄的女孩发育比男孩早，来自不列颠尼亚的那部分血统让她窜个子更快。他们在课间的走廊或食堂里传递信件，朱雀在周末留校的次数更多，他会在交出自己写好的信之后留在多数人不会留守的空荡荡的学校里，从记忆中的林荫道下慢慢走过。修行的地点从红月家的院落里转移到了体育馆旁边的小型别馆，写在信中的字迹也慢慢变得规范工整了。有了这么些年的铺垫和逐渐转变的过程，鲁路修应该也能接受他正常书写时的字迹了，就算会不可避免地感到有几分眼熟，应该也只会觉得是巧合而不会想太多。

ZERO还是会回信，赞许他想要维护现行秩序的目标，为他提供一些建议，落款一如既往是那个一成不变的签章。把一个崇拜者的形象固定下来，只是从一个天真小孩变成了一个正在成长中的青少年，即使持续写信过去也不会叫人生疑。毕竟拥护ZERO的人有那么多，而这个形象创造出来就是为了引领更多人的，鲁路修也不会对此感到奇怪。

“不过他已经对你感到好奇了。”伊理奈说，“他说如果你还跟我念同一所学校，下次也许会以ZERO的身份过来看上一眼。”

他们站在教室的后门处。课间的走廊上人来人往，朱雀捏着那封新来的回信露出苦笑。“饶了我吧。”他嘟囔道。

“你自作自受。”伊理奈不客气地数落他，“对于坚持不懈地给自己寄了这么多年信的崇拜者，任谁都会感到好奇的。比较聪明的做法应该是等你上三年级的时候就开始减少寄信频率，五年级的时候就单方面断联。这样一来还不算太过分。”

“我已经习惯了嘛。”

“你对我装可怜有什么用？快点跟你的自尊心告别直接去见他然后搬出去才是。”

“这又跟自尊心有什么关系了。”朱雀嘀咕道。一连路过三个邻班的学生，每个人都跟伊理奈打了招呼。女孩在应完声之后转回头来，用眉笔画成深色的细长眉毛斜斜挑起。

“你不就是担心他会嫌你们的人生轨迹相差太远了，然后顶着为你好的名义把你给甩了吗？”她对着他撇嘴，“被甩了的话就坚持到把人重新追到手为止，又不是多么难懂的逻辑。所以你只是害怕被拒绝而已吧？”

真是犀利过头，朱雀顶起眼镜架来揉着鼻梁想。可惜不算全对。“没有这么简单的。”他低声说。他担心的事也好，他畏惧的事也好，以局外人的视角来看大抵是无法知悉透彻的。女孩的表情渐渐缓和下来，拍打了一下他的肩膀。

“我倒觉得是你想得太复杂了呢。”她说。

就算没有那头金发加成，她在学校里依然混得很开。升上二年级的时候朱雀的身高开始追上她了，他们在学校里跨着班级交头接耳的次数多了，自然有人来打探他们是什么关系。算是打小一起长大的朋友吧，朱雀这么回答。然后不管是男生还是女生都托他给伊理奈也转去一些真的书信或口信。为此他当着卡莲和基诺的面好好大笑了一番，说至少伊理奈继承了他们身上的某部分优良血统。

她的眼睛和卡莲的更像，但整体面部轮廓比她的母亲更为英气。朱雀有时候会忍不住看着她出神，觉得传承和更替真是一件非常奇妙的事情。新生的一代人正在长大，本该被人人畏惧的名字也不再是那么讳莫如深。日本人和不列颠尼亚人得以正常地坐在同一间教室里，不需要隐瞒自己本来的名姓，也不必担心常常与人产生冲突。这就是他和鲁路修都曾期盼过的某种未来吗？虽然不是事事都趋于完美，但至少已经好转了很多。年将十四的女孩在处理人际关系方面逐渐从焦头烂额变得游刃有余，闲下来时对着朱雀抱怨“你这种假扮内向御宅族的做法还是太狡猾了”。她把多余的点心丢给他帮忙处理，把从卡莲那里拿来的新袖扣转交给他，然后在深秋的某一天，她在放学后截住他，指了一下他曾熟悉无比的某栋建筑。

“我从这届的高中部学生会长手里拿到了钥匙。”她说，“你想上去看看吗？”

一楼的地毯换过，楼梯扶手经过了几次抛光，二楼的陈设让人相对熟悉得多。伊理奈没有坚持与他同行，自称不想看见上一个世代的人在自己面前感伤过头，于是朱雀选在空闲的周末独自走进曾经划给“兰佩路基”的生活空间，也没费心戴上用于在人前进行伪装的眼镜。这里的时光自然没有静止，皇帝死后很多私人物品都被清理走了，据说是送到了娜娜莉手里留作纪念。如今这居所干干净净，看样子保洁人员还会定期打扫，只是长久封闭着无人使用而已，空气中泛着冷清的气息。

他在保留下来的扶手椅上呆坐了一会儿，想着鲁路修离开后自己也不是头一次回到这里了，只不过上一次重访故地还是以ZERO的身份前来的。现在回忆起来，他做ZERO的时间也不短了，只不过由于种种原因有些恍若隔世。他在回过神来之后起身走到厨房，看过一圈之后又走到留作起居室的房间。上一个少年时代的事情已经离得十分遥远了，许多记忆就算不曾丢失也模糊了太多。奶油裱花的蛋糕，肩并肩坐在一起时相碰的手肘，晾晒衣物时翻卷上去的衣袖，还有在卧房里的窃窃私语。他走过往日的回忆之地时，仿佛有身形朦胧的幽灵从地板、墙壁、没有撤走的那部分家具的后方冒出来，让他耳边回荡起熟悉的交谈声与不加掩饰的大笑。某一天他们都从这里离开了，然后又经历了许许多多的变故，一个人守在引领者的位置上，一个人踏向远方。

“真令人嫉妒。”C.C.说。

“说什么呢？”朱雀问她。

“说鲁路修。”她抱着手臂，一脸忿忿不平，“白拿了一个让自己不那么容易死于非命的凭证，结果还是没有完全脱离普通人类的范畴。”

那是在距离鲁路修奇迹般的回归过去了约莫五年的时候。他们所谈论的主角长得愈发挺拔漂亮，眉眼间完全褪去了少年人的稚嫩而显得更为沉稳。不同于朱雀所知的其它Code持有者，鲁路修的身体一直没有停止成长。他问过鲁路修对此是否有些头绪，后者漫不经心地回了句不是什么重要的事，这样反而更好。“那个印记是与C之世界相联系的证明，本该如此。”而愿意就此多说上两句的魔女难得单独与ZERO碰见时这么解释道，“他的时间应该被定格在那一刻，那一秒——本该如此。除非一个人在凡世间拥有了别的锚点。”她的眼睛直直望着他，朱雀微微一愣，诚实地摇了下头。

“我不明白。”

“简单来说就是命定之人。”C.C.说，“命轨契合，灵魂伴侣，那一类的概念。神明的代行者在人世间拥有了那样的牵挂，身体和精神的构造就都不会再偏向于不老不死的怪物了。因为他的灵魂愿意与某个‘别人’的命途相伴，而一旦有了确切的对象用以维系这份愿望的力量，就能强大到足以改变自身。从永恒的无意识中抽离出自己的时间来与别人相连，让自己与那个人一同老去，有将一日走到自然衰竭的地步。到了那时候，Code的力量也会自然消散并返还给C之世界吧。”

她说出的内容不算晦涩，但朱雀还是花了些时间去理解。他沉思的时候魔女叹了口气，说她曾经想过要以这样的方式走向终结，但是这太难了，甚至比挑选出一个拥有才能的契约者出来取代自己还要更难。说到这里她显得更加郁闷了，虽然是那种半开玩笑式的郁闷，但也看得出来她对鲁路修多少抱着些羡慕之情。“所以虽然他现在看似病不死也打不烂，但只要他的身体还在生长，就意味着他就还能以正常人的方式死去。”朱雀琢磨了一会儿，低头用指节敲打着放在膝头的面具，“你是这个意思吗？”

“大概会比正常人长寿得多。不过是啊，他还拥有那样的机会。”C.C.说，“前提是他所重视的人能再惜命一点。如果那条命轨从中断去了，他的时间就没法随之一同推移了。”

就像是暂停的钟摆，堵塞的沙漏。一个人失去了他的另一半性命，自此也无法再以完整的属于“人类”的形式体面地向世间告别了。他会重新定格下来，灵魂被近神的领域固化。永生的概念就像是凝固在玻璃罩中的监牢，倘若没有人能握住他的手，倘若失去了与外界相通的那一点——

男孩从回忆中惊醒过来，单手拢进衣袋，用钥匙重新锁好了已经走过的房间，然后开启了通往鲁路修过去所住的房间的门。

他以为自己会回忆起更多他们还一同在这里上学时的往事，但结果他靠着墙壁坐下来时，记起的并不是他们挨挤在桌前、依偎在床铺上、有些紧张地尝试亲热时的画面。是太过遥远了吗，还是他本来就是被别的因素牵引回这里来的？他怔怔望着窗口露出的晴空，掠过脑海的甚至也不是皇帝殒命的那一刻。人们的欢呼声随着潮水远去了，潮水再度翻涌上来的时候映出了星星。星星在天际消隐而去，分不出是天黑还是天亮。他在沙尘的包裹中抬起手来，握住了那个人的手。

真奇怪，他想。娜娜莉不是已经安全了吗，你看上去为什么还是如此悲伤呢。

是我哪里没有做到位吗？——是吧，我明明被你托付了那么重要的责任和愿望，有那道命令的存在、有你的意志陪伴在身边，本该比现在更强才对。结果还是弄得自己这么狼狈，你肯定是会对我失望的吧。可你也不用为此哭丧着脸的，娜娜莉没事了，笑一笑吧。不要哭啊，你一直这么掉眼泪的话，会让我真的觉得自己要死了。

……是吗，我真的要死了啊。

辜负了那道命令，辜负了托付给自己的力量，辜负了本该一直承担下去的责任，这么一个失败的男人。犯下了太多的错误，本来不值得任何人为自己的离去而悲伤的这么一个男人。血流失得太多，伤口已经不痛了，视野也变得模糊了。即便如此还是能看见，赶来自己身边的那个人露出的表情，仿佛眼睁睁看着原本完整的世界塌陷了、死去了，变成了灰烬一般的，那样的表情。有泪水落在脸上了。他缓慢地眨了下眼，渐渐意识到自己似乎一直以来都搞错了什么。

不、不见得是搞错了，只是从来没有深入地去想。对于他而言，鲁路修是因为谁、因为怎样的牵绊而得以在世间维持寻常人类的姿态，这件事根本无关紧要。是已经成长为出色的大人的娜娜莉，或是别的什么人，都不影响鲁路修“还存在于这个世上”的事实。只要这样就足够了，只要这个人还行走于世，还与他保持着联系，还会与他相见，枢木朱雀就已经十分满足了。所以不需要在意更多，所以唯独忽略了一个可能。

对不起，他想。没能确定下来的，没能说出口的，仅出于个人的任性的一些愿望。到此为止了，无法再继续下去了，要把你独自留下了。这是我的失误。如果还有机会擦去你的泪水，我该怎样面对你呢，我是辜负了那样多、那样多的……我所珍视的、我所深爱的……我其实是想，和你一起……

他又一次惊醒了。他不知何时真的睡着了，失去力量支撑而滑躺在凉而硬的地板上，肩膀被硌得有些难受。他的耳朵贴着地面，因而他捕捉到了逐渐靠近的脚步声。速度不快，听上去至少有两人。朱雀快速恢复了警觉性，轻手轻脚地扶着墙爬近门，把耳朵贴在了门缝上。

“您怎么有兴趣到这里来参观了？”这是高中部学生会长的声音。

“我之前也来过几次，校董事会应该都知道的。”另一个声音说，“是我亲手结果了那位皇帝不错，但我也很好奇他生前低调伪装时的为人，以及他所生活过的地方。”

朱雀险些心脏骤停。他赶在那两人都还没离得太近的时候反锁上了门，幸好锁扣滑动的声音不太响，要好好感谢定期给它上油的人。脚步声盖过了这里的微小动静，然后学生会长的声音又一次响了起来。“这是对于对手的尊敬吗？”

“或许。”ZERO的声音说，“其实我们根本算不上是真正的对手。你看，被人们所记住的只有那一剑罢了。”

朱雀侧靠着门缝，手掌僵停在半空，片刻之后才慢慢滑到门板上按住了。他蜷坐在地，不敢多动，生怕弄出什么异常动静来被外面的人所听见。有人握住了门把，轻轻扭动了几下。朱雀咬住自己的下唇，连呼吸都放轻了许多。他们离得这样近，他都分辨得出那种隔着面具说话时特有的低沉嗡鸣与回声。只隔着一扇门，只要将门打开，只要相见一面——

“看来是锁上了。”ZERO说，听上去有些惋惜。

“我不太清楚之前的情况，但我在这里就读的几年间一直是封锁着的。”学生会长说，“钥匙恰好不在我手里，抱歉。初中部的学妹要借用一些空房间来排演圣诞晚会的节目。”

ZERO没有深究下去。“没关系，只是些空房间罢了。”他说，“虽然稍微有些遗憾，不过反正我也就是一时兴起。问题不大。”

他在门前迈开一步，又是一步。脚步声渐渐远去了。朱雀手扶着门板，盯着一道浅浅的地缝。天色还没暗下去，他看得见空气中四散飞扬的细小尘埃。他想起沙尘，他想起抓住自己手指的力度，还有落在面颊上的水滴。他怔怔地跪坐在那里，也不知过去了多久，然后才压着自己的膝骨站了起来，重新打开了房门。外面空无一人，连一点多余的气息都没有留下。

他走出这栋楼的时候正面迎上了给他钥匙的人。红月伊理奈一路跑来发辫不停摇晃，见他出了大门才紧急刹停在台阶的下方。“朱雀！”她一脸焦急，“我才知道ZERO今天过来阿什弗德了，似乎是来检查这边的场地，下周不列颠尼亚大使馆和东京当地市政要在这边……朱雀？”

她不知为何迟疑了。朱雀耸了下肩，从楼梯上方慢慢步行而下。“我已经知道了。”他说，“谢谢。”

“出什么事了吗？”伊理奈问。

“什么事也没有。”朱雀回答。

他踩下地面，停在她身边。他们的个头快要平齐了，女孩侧头看向他时目光也差不多是在与他相同的高度上。朱雀把钥匙从衣袋里掏出来，交还到她手上。他望着远处正在枯黄的树梢，一阵风拂卷而过，一片落叶坠下枝头。

“我有一封信要写。”他说。

“好。”

“谢谢。”

“你刚才说过这句话了。”伊理奈说，“你这是终于因为上了年纪而开始容易忘事了吗？”

朱雀不出声地咧嘴笑了。“伊理奈。”他说，“一直以来辛苦你了。”

“把眼泪擦擦。”而女孩回答，“太不像样了。”

她递来了一包纸巾。外面的阳光忽然变得很刺眼。朱雀抽了一张纸出来，用它压住了自己的眼睛。


	5. Chapter 5

三年级的时候朱雀填了直升志愿表，似乎打算安安分分地再在学校里待上三年。伊理奈抓着他的志愿表看了半天，还给他的时候思考起了升上高中部后重新分班的话会不会跟他分到一起。她跟他打听过几回，基本确定了他的人生规划是从口碑良好的国际学校毕业，之后进大学深造研修国际关系，顺利的话也许能当上议员或者出现在外交场上——想想就好笑。在常人眼中看来是不同存在的“两个”枢木朱雀，前后相差一代人，名字和脸都一样，要是他真实现了这个理想，人们准会被“卖国的武斗派刽子手”和“和平年代的调停者”之间的反差弄得心情复杂。

他们一起度过了一个还算宁静的春假。伊理奈出去闲逛了几天，然后回到家里来懒洋洋地躺上了几天。她在手机上玩拼图闯关，把不同的色块拖拽到正确的位置上。她从小就在做类似的事情，从杂乱无章的信息流中整理线索，拼凑出种种她未曾见过原貌的真相。有的时候朱雀会帮她，有的时候他只在一旁看着。有的时候他自个儿走远了，追着一个人的脚步痕迹去了热闹的市中心、偏僻的镇子、山路深处和海边。某一天起他开始写信，某一年起他逐渐变老实了，出去闲逛的次数减少了，认真翻动书本的次数也增加了。他还会在院落里修行，换上武士的衣服一板一眼地比划招式。卡莲说他不进军队体系就纯属浪费天赋，坐拥这么好的身体素质却想拿来坐办公桌到底是在想什么。以防万一嘛，朱雀这么回答。根据你们的说法，出现在世界各地的异能事件只是少了很多，不是完全消失了，也就是说鲁路修以后还是会不定期地往外跑。要是他遇到危险了怎么办，要是遇到需要快速制服的对手怎么办，要是情况危急到只有跟我合力才能解决怎么办……

他的个头越抽越高，已经比伊理奈要高出了一小截。男人的勇气难道是跟身高挂钩的吗，伊理奈不禁感到疑惑。即将升入高中的枢木朱雀敢于直接提及鲁路修和未来规划的次数显著增多，大概也是因为他的相貌和身形都跟他上辈子开始崭露头角的时候越来越接近了。虽说他此时的体格与家里唯一的成年男性基诺·维恩贝格先生相比还是明显小了一整圈，也许不止一圈。

卡莲因为高中部没来得及更改校服款式而跟基诺坐在一起垂头丧气了半个春假，表演的成分居多，真正生气的成分不太多。他们年岁增长的速度不算太快，也不算太慢，刚刚好是以正常人的速度向前迈进的，在对待许多过去的事情时态度也平和了许多。原本常常坐在阳台边的外婆头发白了更多，她的精神还好，只是比从前更为嗜睡，待在房间里的时间也比伊理奈小时候更长了。卡莲开始认真思考要不要换一份体制外的工作，像是在东京租一家小店铺就不错。所有人都在逐渐改变，生活就是如此。伊理奈盯着自己的手机屏幕看，旁边伸过来一只手，帮她把天空的边缘拼到了正确的地方。

“所、以、说，”伊理奈硬邦邦地咬字，“你到底什么时候搬出去啊？”

“你是有多不想看见我的脸啊。”朱雀说。

“不是这个问题。”伊理奈板着脸抬起头，“我们碰在一起的次数太多了，而且离校的周末都是一起回去的，今年已经有人发现我们住在一个街区了。马上就到高中了，我觉得事态快不能用‘小时候认识的朋友’糊弄过去了。放假前就有很多人在问你到底是我男朋友还是我哥。”

“你是生怕我影响到你单身贵族的形象了，还是觉得我拦住了你跟人约会的道路？”朱雀一脸无辜，“就说是义兄妹也没什么吧，反正也不影响你交男朋友或者女朋友。”

“第一，这样说着有点恶心。”

“嗯、嗯，你说过很多次了。”

“第二，男孩们担心你是我哥的话会挨你的揍。”伊理奈顿了一顿，“虽然你明面上的形象是一个安静的宅，也没有公开跟人打过架，但你的体育课成绩很好，他们不敢冒险。”

“我哪有那么爱管闲事。”朱雀嘀咕道，“女孩们就不在意吗？”

“啊，她们说你看上去就是那种老古板，肯定不会对女生动手。”

卡莲恰好从阳台回到室内，闻言发出一声响亮的嗤笑，说他的“不动手”大概只限于没坐上杀人兵器的时候。朱雀翻了下眼睑，在此时明智地保持了沉默，待到卡莲抱着一摞衣服走进房间才低下头去搓了搓鼻梁骨。“……唉。青春期。”他叹了口气，“我都快忘了这个年纪的人脑子里成天都在想些什么了。”

“你不也在经历第二次青春期吗。”伊理奈不客气地踢了一下他的脚背，“下次被同班的人问到恋爱话题的时候，不如直接公布你喜欢的人是ZERO吧，反正他们也只会当你是特摄片入脑格外中意假面骑士。”

朱雀看似好气又好笑地瞪了她一眼。他不再搭理她手机上未完成的拼图，自顾自地从地毯上爬了起来。“那样一来确实可以免去很多麻烦。”他半真半假地说了一句。随后他独自上了楼，留下伊理奈独自坐在沙发一角，对着又一幅色彩鲜艳但缺失了大半的图画看。

现在的枢木朱雀依然对某个人抱有相当高的热情，这份感情可能还随着第二次的身体发育愈演愈烈了，住在这栋房子里的每个人都看得出来。奇迹的力量可真够伟大的，卡莲撑着脸评价过一次。常理来说这份执著应该早就沉淀下来了，因为人们总是如此，看淡过去、看淡没能得手的事物，对于已经拥有的事物也逐渐习以为常，就好像维恩伯格先生也从十来岁时会孤勇闯世界和夜半来电、二十来岁时会发出无数道邀约的前贵族出身浪漫派简化成了普通的半居家型男人。无辜中枪的基诺不禁为自己叫冤，卡莲走到他身边去亲了下他的脸之后他又迅速恢复了镇定。朱雀把头转向一边，表现出一副眼不见心不烦的模样。

但是鲁路修呢？他会看淡已经失去的事物吗？他在东京的居所依然保持着旧时的模样，伊理奈自认年纪太小时还不记事，但打从她能清晰记得以来，里边的陈设就都没怎么变过。厨具似乎换过两套，但还保留着一两个花色不同的旧碗，盆栽也又换了新的。房间不少，但在不接待客人的时候实际投入使用的只有一个。画框里都是些画，水彩，油彩，抽象，写实。没有冲洗出来的照片，没有活在这里的人。

要是一不小心被人发现了能够指明ZERO身份的东西，会很麻烦的，鲁路修这么解释。屋子里除了他没有别人，但进入青春期后直觉更为敏锐的女孩隐隐约约明白了一些事。她不知道那些往事的每一处细节，那都是些发生在她出生之前的事。但她的母亲说这座房子打从皇帝死后就归ZERO所有了，余下的轨迹就很明朗了。

在那张面具底下，ZERO的人选更替过不止一次。鲁路修死去过一段时间，又在世界各处行走了一段时间，在此期间长期住在那里的是另一个人，而那个人离开后他才开始负责填补被留空的生活空间。他们曾在一起居住过多久呢？他们有过一段短暂但安定的、藏在世人的窥探范围之外的共同生活吗？足够一个人学会保留下另一个人最喜欢的茶盏，留出至少两把座椅，划出一半混用的衣柜层格，泡茶的口味偏苦，换季时的拖鞋也要多备——即使那个人已经不会再回来了。

他留在枢木朱雀居住过的地方，把ZERO的职责和一个人的生活都延续了下去。他不常向人提到过去的事，但是在伊理奈向他追问的时候也不会全数隐瞒。他懂得审视，她懂得分寸，他们能够正常交流大都有赖于此。鲁路修不会轻视一个未成年的女孩，这让伊理奈感觉很好。当然了，他们最初活跃在斗争前线时也都年轻，而更年轻的一代也在长大。

“伊理奈，”鲁路修说，“你那个一直在写信来的朋友……”

他开腔时有些迟疑。伊理奈坐在他的餐桌前，享受他端出来的下午茶和手制甜点，闻言而看向还没落座的男人。“是的，他确实在阿什弗德。”伊理奈说，“怎么，开始对小自己一辈的中学生感兴趣了？”

“你在瞎说什么呢。”鲁路修佯装生气地皱起眉。伊理奈向他赔笑，摆手示意自己不是认真的。她暗叹了一口气，希望他没有发现。“我只是在想，”鲁路修接着说，“等他毕业的时候，也许可以把‘跟ZERO见面的机会’当作礼物送给他。”

伊理奈把一口蛋糕送进嘴里，果冻层在她的口腔中慢慢化开。她兀自沉思了一会儿，关于朱雀，关于眼前的男人，关于他们的过去与ZERO的未来。“你能坚持到那个时候吗？”她在咽下一口茶之后忽然说。

“嗯？”

“我都听说了。实权的让渡，工作内容的交接，还有你私下的一些说辞。‘ZERO已经快要失去原本的作用了，也差不多是时候退出舞台了’，你是这么认为的吧。”红月家的女孩抬头看着父母的老相识，“已经没有明面上的战争了，那么从战争中崛起并将其终结的英雄也不需要留在原处了。道理是这样的，每个时代都在重复类似的事，你也已经在为此做准备了。所以尽管嘴上说得好听，实际上你还能在ZERO的位置上停留多久呢？”

鲁路修露出一种她很熟悉的眼神，是年长一些的人在看向聪明出挑的后生晚辈时常常露出的那种眼神。带着些惊讶，混着些欣喜，同时又裹着些化不开的惆怅。他拉出座椅，总算给自己也倒上了一杯茶。“我还在想。”他说，“这得花上一段时间才能决定。”

他们分食完了端出来的蛋糕。伊理奈心不在焉地想着到底有没有必要自毁形象让鲁路修觉得她是个贪吃鬼，好处是能让十几年来都在努力隐瞒自身存在的可怜巴巴的朱雀吃上一口某个人的手作曲奇饼，坏处是对她来说没有别的好处。鲁路修把多余的餐碟收走只剩下饼干盒，他看着逐渐凉下去的茶水，神情几经变化，最后定格在一种堪称虚幻空白的温柔上。

“你觉得，”他轻声说，“一个没有ZERO的世界会是怎样的？”

伊理奈看着他，他看着那个茶杯。杯子已经很旧了，她记得她小时候就见过它花纹更为鲜亮时的样子。他和他的茶具，他摆出的餐点，他一个人的生活，这所房子里的一切似乎都在很多年前就定格住了，固执地没有改变太多，但细看下来其实这些无法全都完全维持原状。装在封闭的玻璃罩里的永生花，装在画框里的风景，花瓣会褪色，图幅会泛黄。时间不是真的凝固了，只是不断有新的砂砾从这里流淌而过。

“十年前似乎显得很不可思议，十年后就是另一回事了。ZERO的存在不再是不可或缺的，即使他不在那个位置上，人们也可以对自己的生活充满希望了。”鲁路修说，“这个名字会变成一段故事，而故事不必再与现实挂钩。人们会记得故事的内容，但不必再去直面代表故事的符号本身。如果和平的时代能够继续下去，这样的结局就是再合适不过的了。”

他喝了一口已经凉掉的茶。他没有穿高领衣，颈项前方的纹路有如凝固的血。他沉默了一小会儿，凝视着仅够铺在杯底的液体，像在看着很远的地方。

“我原本是想，”他又说，“让朱雀能亲自明白这个道理。”

已经过去了多久呢？他念到这个名字的时候，还是会在舌尖上弹出细小的苦痛，混入一个微妙的颤音。有一个人本该坐在他此刻所坐的位置上，戴着那张他已经托付出去的面具，一点一点将战争年代的英雄所拥有的权力让渡出去。先是把自己最好的时光埋没在一个秘密之下，然后等候到这个秘密的分量变得足够轻的那一天。生活还在继续，一个假面者不会在一个地方死守到一生的终点，寻常人的小半辈子就已经足够漫长。到了那时，无论是否还会拾回原本的名字，那个人都会变得自由一些。

暴君，恶魔，英雄，无名之人。没有什么人是永远不可或缺的。即使我不在了，即使ZERO也不在了，砂砾还在向前流淌，周围的一切还是会继续下去。道理是这样的，每个人都懂得的，然而到头来最先缺失的一环不在别处，在于你本身。黑发的男人转动着快空了的茶杯，拇指按停在杯柄的上方。他轻轻笑了一声，额发与眼睫都拢下了淡淡的影子，映在眼瞳中浓缩成深暗一片。

“但结果似乎和我想的不太一样。”鲁路修说，“我也没法事事都做到面面俱到。”

不久之后他把茶杯也收了起来。伊理奈还在拿曲奇饼，鲁路修再度转向她的时候，脸上的表情变得生动了许多。“刚才扯远了。”他抱歉地略倾了下身，“说回那些信吧。这次有新增一些需要我写回信的内容吗？”

伊理奈把升上高中部后新换的书包提到起居室，从里面翻出新的信封。朱雀的字迹已经相当正常了，不过她没费心去和存放在零之骑士个人档案里的那些公示扫描件进行比对。鲁路修也正常地接过信封，拿在手中，没有当着她的面拆开。伊理奈顺便在书包里翻找了一下新发下来的课堂资料打印件，定期拿学校里会教的东西揶揄当事人是她的恶劣爱好之一。

她拿出笔记本翻了翻，从中飘下了一张单独的纸页。她愣住了，鲁路修也愣住了。她慢了一步，鲁路修已经弯下腰来看了。“这是什么？”鲁路修问。长时间跟问题人士打交道的经历让伊理奈的脑子转得很快，她没有抢着去收起来，就这么垂着头轻快地一耸肩。

“美术课的练习。”她说，“不是作业，不用上交。”

她不是第一次见到这张纸，多半是在她跟朱雀面对面一起泡图书馆折腾作业的时候手误夹进去的。完成度对于真正的作业来说不算高，但对于随手涂鸦来说已经很高了。朱雀画过不少类似的东西，他有时候在心情烦闷的当口会选择依照自己的记忆画人像。鲁路修留在公开记录中的照片时间截至第九十九任皇帝死去的那一天，过分年轻张狂，与他随笔画在纸上的模样有些不同。真正认得鲁路修的人能够辨识出这份不同，这是时下的ZERO实际被定格下来的样貌。伊理奈拿起纸张的一角，抬头打量眼前的男人，他的面容与灰色的轮廓线所描绘出来的微笑脸孔叠合在了一起。那是枢木朱雀离去之前所见到过的容颜吗？印刻在记忆深处，无数次反复播映，在脑海中一遍遍加深描摹，即使这么些年过去了也没有淡化消散。鲁路修在得到她的说法后微微颔首，对她表示赞许。

“你的绘画功底还真不错。”他说。伊理奈听得出他的情绪有些复杂，但她只是冷静地把纸张往他手中一推。

“想要的话就拿去。”她说，“就当是补你去年前年大前年的生日礼物了。”

于是鲁路修把它和信拿在一起。伊理奈不知道他会不会做一些多余的联想，虽然他是否怀疑着或已经猜到了什么其实都与她无关。如今她懂得她母亲的立场了：不能介入那两个人各自的选择，也不会对结果负责，只不过是在帮忙遵守他们自己定下的规则。因为无法介入，因为结果变得好或坏都应该由他们自己来决定。她总算翻到了夹着打印资料的那几页，她凝视着那些描述性的文字，以及来自往日的剪影。她看到ZERO，独自站在高台之上，披风招展时内衬翻起，有如染血的旗帜。

“你会离开吗？”她忽然问。

“什么？”鲁路修看向她。

“离开这里。”伊理奈说，“ZERO的身份，东京，日本。你会回到不列颠尼亚去，还是继续跟人一起旅行？”

“我不知道。”鲁路修说，“我还在考虑。”

“你用来考虑的时间实在太长了。”伊理奈说。她抬起头来看了一眼曾经的死者，她又看向ZERO的照片，知道自己正隔着漫长时光凝视着另一个已经死去的人。太长了，足够一个人重新慢慢成长到你们本该相遇的年纪，又快要成长到你们实际被责任、爱憎和愿望捆绑在一起的年纪。你没有完全被过去所困住，你只是放缓了脚步，即使你根本不知道自己是否还能等到某个人追赶上来。

即使你以为你只是不想太快遗忘。

“我想也是。”鲁路修说。他看着那张画像，手指卷过页边，似乎是在审视自己的模样。“做出一个决定需要犹豫这么久，还真是一点都不像我的作风。不过我多少也开始明白C.C.的心情了，毕竟在一个人的时间被定格住之后，想要做出改变就变成了一件难事。”

他叹了口气，进房间去放下了手中的东西。伊理奈还坐在原位，忍不住猜想了一下他会不会像朱雀那样专门将这么些年来收到的信件收集起来好好归档。她还是没能问出口，在这两个人实际上都与自己的父母同辈时，打探这方面的隐私总是有点奇怪的。鲁路修又一次走近了，女孩把钉在一起的资料翻过一页，看着打印纸背面的空白。

“还有，”她低声道，“那个人说，等到他认为自己成熟到足够与你相见的时候，他会想办法告诉你的。”

这次鲁路修没有给出足够肯定的答复，只是温和地应了声“我知道了”。

她没有留下吃晚餐，赶在天黑之前进了家门。朱雀这周没有留校，伊理奈在一楼转了一圈，看了看父母和外婆各自都在做什么，然后才摸上楼，整理了一下书包。等到她把东西都理完之后，她才慢悠悠地踱向隔壁。朱雀的房门是虚掩着的，她在门上敲了敲，然后把脑袋探了进去。

“你居然没在我进门后的十分钟内开始缠着我问鲁路修的事情，真令我惊讶。”她怀疑地看了眼房间内的情况，“你今天这么淡定，该不会是在我身上放了窃听器吧？”

“别把我说得像个跟踪狂一样。”朱雀平静地说。

他正躺在床上调整他的眼镜架，应完她之后就小声嘀咕起了好像有一颗螺丝松了。“你不是吗？”伊理奈怀疑道。她走进门，把拿在手上的纸盒往他桌上一砸。朱雀看了她一眼，伊理奈决定等他成功开口问了再告诉他里面是他心心念念的手作甜点——她没有自己提出要拿走一些饼干，但鲁路修还是主动给了她一些。朱雀刚张开嘴，伊理奈就打断了他还没出口的话头：“你的某张画不小心夹到我的本子里了。”

“喔。”朱雀迟疑地点了下头，三秒过后才反应过来，“——什么？！”

他一个激灵从床上弹了起来，跪坐在床沿满脸惊恐。伊理奈满意地一扬下巴，笑眯眯地看着难得表现得这么失态的本质超龄的大男孩。“是啊，被看到了。幸亏你没有在随笔涂鸦的时候留签名的习惯。”她耸肩道，“我让他把画拿走了，当然我告诉他说是我画的了。我不知道他信没信。”

朱雀瞪着眼睛僵硬了可能有半分钟，才慢慢地向前探身把手里捏着的眼镜架放回床头柜上，又慢慢地坐回原处，然后冲着床铺中央直挺挺地倒了下去。他忽然发出一声哀嚎，抬手抱住脑袋就开始在床上来回翻滚。“上面怎么这么吵？”她老妈的声音从没关上的门外传来。伊理奈忍俊不禁地摇摇头，大声回了句“没什么”。

“就说你在经历第二次青春期了。”随后她对着朱雀撇撇嘴，“别打滚了，你都几岁了。”

朱雀停住了，四肢平摊，一脸呆愣，望着天花板一动不动。这种幼稚但率性的举动给他身上平添了些特属于少年人的鲜活气息，好像他伪装出的不离群太远的表象也有一部分成为了真的。一直在装模作样，会在熟人面前表现出来的违和感也一直都有，这是一回事，伊理奈想。确实拥有了第二条人生轨迹，也拥有了更为积极鲜明的热情，这是另一回事。或许是有些奇怪，但不管怎么说都比死人要好。

“……傻瓜。”她低叹道，想了想还是帮他打开了纸盒的盖子。


	6. Chapter 6

光和九年初，他们回了一趟枢木神社，在山林深处埋下了一只猫。

在神乐耶的安排下，神社整体翻修过一次，也入驻了新的神职人员。如今虽然虔心前来请求庇佑的参拜者不多，但冲着“枢木”跑来看热闹的游人倒不少。他们不得不小心避开那些人，在山路上转悠了许久，才寻回曾经属于孩子们但已经废弃多年的秘密基地，并在它旁边悄悄掘出另一个土坑。朱雀停下动作后缓了会儿气，小心翼翼地把度完晚年的亚瑟放进坑底。上了年纪的灰猫毛发已经稀疏褪色了，尾巴尖也秃了一块，瘫在朱雀的臂弯里时安安分分的，再也不会挠他或咬他。鲁路修看着睡在坑底的死去的猫，看着朱雀把一块小小的刻着猫头剪影图案的石碑放在坑头。简陋的墓穴在两人的努力下被一点点填平，随后他们一齐站直了，让不算大的铁锹落在脚边，一时间谁也没去管那两柄还沾着泥土的工具。

“我原以为他还能再活上几年。”鲁路修说，“去年以前他的身体都还挺健康的。”

“应该还是早年流浪的后遗症。”朱雀说，“去年以来他都不怎么对我发脾气了。据说猫会预感到自己的死期，然后尽可能平静体面地跟人道别。如果是这样的话，希望他在最后的这段时间里过得还算快乐。也幸好他没有选择独自消失不见。”

他的表情还算平静。他在填平的坟墓前蹲下身，抚摸了一下那块小小的石碑。倘若有游客误闯到这一带来，或许会对上面的图案感到困惑。鲁路修低着头，同时看着朱雀的轮廓和那座新坟。猫总是活得比人短，他们也一早就做好了与亚瑟分别的准备，但真正到这一刻的时候心情还是不免有些复杂。

“你知道吗？”鲁路修说，“当年亚瑟在你的墓碑前边蹲守过好一阵。”

“塞希尔跟我说过。”朱雀说。

现在情况算是反过来了，只不过亚瑟是真的永远闭上了眼睛，也没有一场装模作样的葬礼。人在这种时候多感伤一会儿是被允许的，所以朱雀对着石碑沉默半晌、再开口时说的还是与死亡有关的话题，鲁路修也没有怪他多嘴。“我在想，往后哪天我真的死了，也不能把那座坟墓挖开再把真的装了我的棺材重新埋进去一回。”朱雀说，“所以我还是想回到这里来。不是因为别的，只是因为这里承载了一些最初的回忆。”他的声音压得很低，带着遥远的感怀与细微的苦闷。鲁路修微微弯下腰，伸手搭在了他的颈后。

“我还以为是因为你太过喜欢猫，即使死了都要埋在猫旁边呢。”

“鲁路修。”

“好啦，我知道了。”被加重语气叫了名字的一方耸了耸肩，“但我也不确定你跟我说这些有没有用，最好还是回头写一份正式点的书面文件。毕竟等你歇气的时候，我就算没有先走一步应该也已经老得快不能动了。希望那时候这份力量能自然消散，我不怎么想当那种孤零零还死不掉的老头儿。”

朱雀笑了一声，然后站起身，回头用一种有些复杂的神情看了过来。时间往前推九年，谁也没想到有一天他们能站在一起正常地讨论一同变老和死去的将来。若不是场合不太对，鲁路修很想吻他一下。结果他们只是交换了一次眼神，然后安静地牵上了手。

之后他们一同离去。ZERO的居所里少去了一只猫，变得冷清了几分，即使鲁路修住在这里的时间没有朱雀多也隐约感受到了这点。他依然在环游世界，只是在能被轻易寻到的Geass碎片越来越少之后，他总会在无事可做时回到这里，久而久之便在事实上拥有了至少一半房屋使用权。C.C.常常前来打扰，想要留她久住的时候她又会自个儿跑走。日子就这样过去，待在东京时的生活被一些平凡而琐碎的事情所填充。画面翻了又翻，掠过一些不大不小的麻烦，又掠过一些完全称得上是麻烦的麻烦。他站在倒塌一半的石穴中，他站在封闭的港口染血的码头上，他站在烧焦的村落里——所有这些战争以外的麻烦，背后的真相都不会为公众所知。

所以公众自然也不知道ZERO短暂消失的期间发生了什么。他们只知道超合众国的使节团又一次进行了亲善访问，在西亚细亚转机的途中滞留了半日，这半日内恰好遇上了一起暴恐袭击。这么些年过去了，即便是存在于领土争议区的直接冲突也愈来愈少了，所以这一次的事故着实惊动了不少人。ZERO沉寂了约莫三日，三天之后看似毫发无损地出现在媒体采访的镜头前，镇定地表示形势已经得到了控制，接下来黑色骑士团会花上一些时间对恐怖分子斩草除根。人们不知道面具底下的人是谁，自然也不会知道实际出来说话的人在事发当日根本不在现场。那时他在太平洋海域上处理一个追踪了两个月的碎片持有者，设法赶到事故现场时已经晚了。根据娜娜莉的说法，ZERO在机场主建筑楼被封锁之后持枪跟人打了几个来回，但是被对方有意识地跟随行的装甲骑隔开了。远距离调动有些困难，他没赶上这个时间差，且袭击者当中有不止一个会将Geass应用于战斗的高明的使用者，结果就是鲁路修实际到场时所看到的样子了。

他的小妹妹坐在轮椅里，除去受惊过度之外安然无恙。她被保护得很好，但保护她的人就是另一种境遇了。敌方动用了某种大概是走私来的高火力武器，建筑区坍塌了半边，裸露出的那部分地基有大半都化为了尘土。搜救人员在地下空间找到了ZERO，平躺在沙尘之中，面具碎裂了一角，胸膛被扭曲的钢铁所贯穿，腰部以下血肉模糊。医护人员在确认过现场情况之后委婉地提出了放弃抢救的建议，想要直接移动只会导致出血更为严重、来不及治疗就会毙命，但即使想要先把周围的障碍物安全地切割掉，他的身体也根本撑不到切割完毕的那个时候。尽早放弃的话，他还能少受些罪。

鲁路修赶到他身边的时候，其他人员遵照ZERO的意识还算清晰时的嘱咐退开了一段路，给他们留下了一点隐私空间。到了这一步，“活下去”的指令能起到的作用也极其有限了，充其量是能让他在濒死的状态中再支撑久一点。即使体能和反应速度再怎么优秀，即使学会了将那道指令化为力量，枢木朱雀所拥有的依然是凡人之躯，会受伤、会流血，会因此而暴露出更多弱点，然后被人抓住机会狠狠击倒。鲁路修跪坐在他身边，小心翼翼地替他摘下了那张面具。在面罩也被扯落之后，那个人便用那张沾了血污的熟悉脸孔对着他，轻轻扯动了嘴角。

“……娜娜莉……没事了，”那个人的声音低微而嘶哑，“笑一笑吧……不要哭……”

“你有什么资格说我。”鲁路修用力眨了下眼，让视野重归清晰，“你自己也在哭啊。”

他眼见着泪水从那双绿眼睛里淌流而出，沁入鬓角，宛如行将干涸的泉流最后仅剩的一份馈赠。那双眼睛里没有恐惧，连痛苦都已经远去了，只是它们在映出自己的面容时，看上去有些难过。

“……我、咳——我有什么好哭的，除非是……”

朱雀还在勉力微笑着，尽管他的眼睛一直在哭。他的手变得很凉，不像以往无数次触碰到时那样温暖有力得令人安心。鲁路修握着他的手指，凝视着面前理论上已经举办过葬礼的男人。他们都不会因为自己的死而感到惋惜，他们记挂着的从来都是些自身之外的事情。什么？鲁路修用唇形问他，仿佛生怕惊扰到他吐出的微弱气流，又仿佛是胸口已经紧揪过头连发声都困难了。朱雀又咳嗽了几声，然后用力吸了口气，再开口时声音更加微弱了。

“……从今往后会、因为活着，很孤独……”

他的手指稍稍握紧了一下。他的眼神涣散了些，因为映着遥远的天光，有星星般的亮点落在他的眼里。没有某个人相伴的世界，需要独自走下去的世界，我曾在那样的世界上活过——如今要换作你来体验了。他们是那样容易了解彼此的想法，只要看着那双眼睛，鲁路修就能知道他未能完全说清的遗憾和歉意是所为何事。朱雀缓慢地眨了下眼，更多泪水滑落之余反而加大了微笑的弧度。

“……但是，幸好，你不是真的……一个人……”

他呛出了更多血。他的生机在迅速流逝，即便要他活下去的指令还在运作，即便鲁路修都能感受到那股力量在他体内翻涌不休，但已经快要到极限了。马上就是终点了。鲁路修握住他逐渐冰冷僵硬的指节，凑在唇边亲吻了一下。摘去了面具，脱下了手套，从一个必须无所不能的奇迹化身变回会死去的凡人，就像多年以前为自己编写了结局的皇帝。只是这一次死亡来得太早也来得太迟，注定不会为人们知晓。

“最后的最后，作为你自己，你还有什么渴求之事吗？”他轻声问，“我会拿回ZERO的名字，所以你只需要作为枢木朱雀而许愿就好。”

“……是……吗。”

那个人深深望着他，在发出断续的简单音节后又小幅蠕动嘴唇说了些什么。太过模糊了，谁都没有听清。那双绿眼睛失去了最后一丝神采，传递过去的契约刚刚结成便如雾一般消散了，仅留下送出契约的持印者沉默不语。

他想问这一切是否有意义，他想知道那个他还没来得及知晓内容的愿望究竟是什么。他想说我来得太迟了、我很抱歉，我不该留你一个人面对这样的险境。他什么也没能说出口。他在沙尘中温柔地拂过死者的眼睑，让那双眼睛永远地阖上了。然后他躬下身去，亲吻了对方冰冷的前额。

“早上好。”女人的声音说，“只是提醒你一下已经到早上了，没有别的意思。”

鲁路修从浮空的画框上移开视线，看向不知何时出现在旁边的魔女。所谓的“不是真的一个人”，虽然不知道没说完的具体形容是什么，但大抵是在指在永生的牢狱中还会有人相伴，算是不幸中的万幸。C.C.还是老样子，不声不响地出现，再随随便便地消失，这次又招呼也不打一声地从他的心灵隐私空间里冒了出来，但其实也不是第一次了。

“你怎么来了？”鲁路修还是皱了皱眉。

“我听说ZERO最近会有大动作，就来看看你近来到底是个什么情况。”C.C.说，“顺便还给你带了客人，如果你不介意的话。”

鲁路修叹了口气。飘浮在虚空中的一幕幕记忆图景开始旋转、上升，然后远去。他睁开眼，从自己的床上坐起来。C.C.靠在房门边的墙壁上，手里转着一串早在房子还没易主时就弄到手了的备用钥匙。“他们已经进屋了吗？”鲁路修问。

“不，他们还没到。”C.C.说，“卡莲估计下午才抽得出空来，她昨晚通宵看了个电影三部曲。”

鲁路修点了下头，大致对她所谓的“客人”是哪几位心里有数了，随后将一面手掌按在眼睛前面搓了搓。“我好像没有义务跟你汇报ZERO近期的动作吧？”

“你没有义务跟任何人汇报任何事。”C.C.明显听出了他情绪不太好而且话里带刺，她不怎么客气地刺了回来，“你想走或是想留都只取决于你了，鲁路修。还是说你要我叫回你漂泊在外当体制外自由人士时的那个名字？”

鲁路修放下手掌，有气没力地冲她咧了咧嘴。“我要准备起床了。”他宣布道，“你要是想蹭早餐，可以先去餐桌那边等着。”

C.C.对这座房子也很熟悉了，她在吃完简单的煎蛋配吐司之后就自个儿跑到了电视前面，又把平板掏了出来，鲁路修问她需不需要喝茶，她挥挥手表示自己能搞定。她不需要招待，鲁路修也乐得自己回房间闷着。他回到床上毫无困意地躺了一会儿，然后爬起来清点自己收到的信件。把所有东西都分门别类归整好是他的好习惯，所以尽管那个给他写信的“伊理奈的朋友”在最开始时并不是什么特殊的人，鲁路修还是把那些信按照日期顺序收到了单独的文件夹里。

ZERO真身的知情者从来就不算多，能够在摘下面具的情况下正常地聊上几句甚至坐在一起放松喝酒的人就更少，这些人在意外发生之后受到的影响着实不小。是受了刺激开始缺乏安全感也好，觉得人生苦短最好及时抓住重要之人也罢，事故后没过多久，卡莲就和她拍拖了几年的男友做了财产公证并签署了一份具备法律效应的合约书。他们依然没有正式结婚，但至少做好了一起生活的准备。红月伊理奈出生在事故之后的第二年，即使是在那个人离去之后的世界，一切都还在照常运作。人们在相爱，新生命在降生，孩子们在长大。

鲁路修也不知道自己为什么要重看这些信，笔迹从歪歪扭扭逐渐变得工整漂亮，措辞也从童稚的口吻一点一点变得成熟。他通过这些手写的字句去观察一个未曾谋面的年轻人，落款日期的间隔丈量出逐渐成长的过程。有时相隔两三个月，有时只相隔一两周。他翻到最靠前的部分，拇指摩挲过落款处书写的名字。

那个孩子在信里写过，他们的名字拥有相同的含义。信末写着的名字是赤羽零。

不是什么奇怪的名字，但是鲁路修在头一次看到时还是有些失神。他从歪歪扭扭的字迹中隐约看到了一些令人感到熟悉的成分，但他也知道这多半是自己的错觉。他有时候会去想那个名字的含义，他有时候会将自己关入潜意识的深处，坐在虚空中凝视记忆构成的图幅，光纹藏在他的眼目中，烙在他的皮肤上，形如赤红的羽翼。下一封信又来了，令他熟悉的成分又多了一些。男孩在飞快地长大，写出的一笔一划都叩在他记忆的门扉上。

不要去比对，鲁路修告诫过自己。不要去想。不要抱有不切实际的幻想，不要去活人的身上寻找幽灵的影子。他在清醒的时候知道自己正在犯错，他在用那份藏在字里行间的微薄的熟悉感进行自我安慰，而他知道这是软弱的表现。

他把信收回原处，又从伊理奈给他的另一些东西的收藏处翻出了那幅画像。一年过去，两年过去，五年、十年，比十年更久。定格在纸张上，定格在镜面中，定格在一个人死去的时刻，就像是坏掉的钟表。他走到镜面前方，凝视着里头那个被封闭在牢笼里的人。他不知道自己还需要多久才能变得更豁达些，也许他该问问C.C.，也许她能给出的建议只有看淡和遗忘。

如C.C.所言，卡莲在下午才登门，只带了她的超长同居男友而没有带她的小女孩。伊理奈这周留校，而她的父母似乎乐得拥有一些大人们的自由时间。他们在晚餐之前就开了瓶起泡酒，积极地讨论着晚上的餐谱和下个空闲周末的安排，看上去精神状态良好，相较于他们实际的岁数而言显得还年轻些。之后他们坐在一起聊起了阿什弗德的近况，卡莲和基诺都作为在读学生的家长去学校里转过几次，ZERO也多多少少在那边探过几次头。在提到升入高中部的女儿与款式还没更新的校服时，两位家长对视了一眼，表情有些奇怪。

鲁路修察言观色的能力一直不差，他对着这两人眯起了眼睛，得到的回应是两声干咳。“你们是不是有什么瞒着我？”鲁路修怀疑道，“在阿什弗德？”

“这个嘛……”基诺看向一旁。

“……不好说。”卡莲干巴巴地说。

“但你应该早晚会知道的。”基诺补充道。

鲁路修从一个人脸上看到另一个人脸上，首先确认了他们不带任何恶意，然后发觉他们看起来稍微有些心虚。“别告诉我你们联合起来筹备了一份迟到的愚人节大礼。”鲁路修挑起眉毛，“愚人节都已经过去好一阵了。”

“倒不是这个。”卡莲摇了摇头。

“辞任礼物？”

“不好说。”基诺嘀咕道。

“耐心一点，鲁路修。”卡莲说，“不要在答案还没公布的时候就提前刨根究底。”

“我都耐心了这么些年了，怎么还轮到你们在这点上说教我了。”

鲁路修对着他们装模作样地叹了口气。起居室的气氛为之一缓，卡莲又往杯子里添了些酒。她的眼尾似乎又添了些细纹，不仔细看就不算太明显。她喝酒的速度比过去要慢，选择的度数和口味也平和了许多。“所以你确实打定主意了吧？”她从淡红色的酒液上方看过来，“你会从这里搬出去吗？”

“不好说。”鲁路修脸色一正，“我定下来的计划只到ZERO辞任为止，之后的行程还没定下来。我可以在东京多待一阵，也可以回去不列颠尼亚住上一阵。过了这么些年了，即使有一个长得和第九十九任皇帝特别像的人冠冕堂皇地出现在街头，在外观年龄根本对不上的情况下，应该也只会被当作巧合。所以我没必要躲得特别小心了。”他也给自己添了些酒，含进嘴里时还是觉得口味有点太甜。“光和二年的遗留问题也越来越少了，自然不需要我一刻不停地在外面跑。”

“确实很少了。”C.C.接过了话茬，“我姑且还在外边搜罗情报，ZERO也一直在动用暗处的消息网，今年以来一起Geass引发的异常事态都没打听到。这么长时间过去了，余下的人们应该都已经学聪明了，不会那么容易露出马脚。广撒网式的查找应该没有意义了，不如等他们的力量失控了自乱阵脚再说。”

“你在某些方面真是特别冷酷。”鲁路修撇了下嘴。

“彼此彼此。”C.C.对着他举起了酒杯，“总之，虽然我们都知道接下来一旦出现新目标就肯定是那种超大的麻烦，但是在更加严重的事态出现之前，你还可以享受一段轻松的退休生活。”

余下的三个人都跟着举起了杯，鲁路修举得最慢，失笑着让玻璃杯跟他们清脆地碰在一起。卡莲在喝过酒后开始咯咯笑，笑过了之后又开始叹气。“我们什么时候才到可以选择功成身退的年纪呢？”她嘟囔道，“反正我们两个在黑色骑士团待到现在，位置和待遇基本上也升到头了，再留下去也就是某种惯性了。藤堂他们可是早就开始享受养老生活了。”

C.C.露出了饶有兴趣的表情。“他们夫妻俩一起开了家武道馆。”基诺补充解释道。

“现在连儿子都可以镇馆了。”卡莲说。

“你怎么想？”基诺又转向了他的红发姑娘，“以后是简单点开家咖啡店还是去当装甲骑驾驶教官？”

“我有好几年没碰那玩意儿了，希望还没手生。”卡莲说。她提到过去的专长时舒展眉眼笑了起来，看起来还和十七八岁时一般意气风发。“我仔细考虑过了，最好还是等伊理奈升上大学之后再考虑怎么潇洒一点跑路。”她慢慢说，“你要是能在东京多留几年，没准能跟我们一起开个离任庆祝会呢……鲁路修？”

他在被点到名字的时候眨了眨眼，不知道自己是否露出了什么会让人感到奇怪的表情。人们在他眼前一点点变化，先于他而老去，再自然不过地谈论老去之后的事。他又想起那块刻着猫的图案的石碑，那时他和某个人谈论过生老病死，到头来枢木朱雀也没来得及拟定一份更为正式的遗嘱，只不过听到那些话的人恰好还在。鲁路修轻轻吁气，试图让自己从这份遥远的感怀中抽出身来。“嗯？抱歉，有点走神。”随后他状若无事地微笑道，“再说吧。反正你们有我的联系方式，就算我搬去北欧定居找个峡湾做地质考察，你们也能在想跟我碰个头的时候跨过半个地球去抓到我的。”

“你不会真的要去做地质考察吧？”卡莲怀疑道，“我知道你自学了不少东西。”

“打个比方，说笑而已。”鲁路修说。他仰起头，喝完了杯里的酒。

C.C.之外的两位客人在晚餐后又逗留了一阵，起身告辞的时候已经很晚了。他们踩着月光离开，鲁路修站在窗边目送他们的车驶出门前街道，他忽然重新意识到了每一次死亡都能带给身边的人多么巨大的影响，有如一次撞击，让每个人的行进轨迹都拐上了与先前有些不同的道路。有的人可以就此握紧身边人的手，然而不是每个人都能那样幸运。他从窗边退开，他的胃里发沉，他摆好桌椅，关上灯，凝视着空荡荡的餐厅。有脚步声从起居室的方向过来，电视屏幕的亮光拉长了一个女人的影子。

“你要走了吧。”C.C.说。

“我不知道。”鲁路修说。

“连ZERO这个名字都留在身后了，就意味着你打算正式向过去道别了吧。”C.C.说。

鲁路修背着光亮闭了闭眼。他想其实没有人能完全摆脱过去，即使做好了准备要面对明日，即使已经将陈旧的世界毁灭过一次，人们总还是会被一些影子所困住。因为他们不能忘记已经付出的代价，这份对自己身为幸存者的痛恨也会成为向前迈进的动力之一。但是他无法把这些话对一个活了太久太久的女人说出口。他想他的确还不够豁达，而即便在人世间牵挂少如C.C.，也总有私心作祟的时候。

“你觉得朱雀会怪我吗？”他开口时声音很轻，“我本来是将这张面具托付给他的，怎么处理ZERO这个角色的定位变化也该由他来决定。虽然，是啊，就算他把余生的全部意义都寄托在这份责任上，他应该也会在适当的时候选择淡出——就比如说现在。因为他知道我意不在造神，奇迹自有其期限，英雄也会有老去的时候。”

他稍稍垮下肩膀，克制不住自己去想象他们两人若是正常地活到了这个年纪该是什么模样。也许会对工作和非正式工作的内容感到疲惫、坐在一起时互相抱怨上几句，也许他们的精力还没开始下滑、但也做好了稍作休憩的打算。可是没有那样的“也许”，时间把他们都抛在了原地。他又回想起很久以前的事，他最初交出面具的那一刻，他们在微光下对上眼神的那一刻。他以为自己在那时就做好了道别的打算，只是命运兜兜转转阴差阳错，最终他们是以几乎完全相反的方式诀别的。

“但他可能还是会怪我吧。”鲁路修说。他低下头，睁开眼，注视着自己的影子。“是我让ZERO这个名字的意义在他那里变得重要无比，到了最后却是我替他把这一切放下了。”

“这种事还是直接问本人才能有结果。”C.C.说，“自己想再多也没什么意义。”

我知道，鲁路修想。但我甚至不敢去尝试。即使对着记忆图景凝望了无数次，生者的声音也无法传递到昔日的死局里。纵使能够联系上C之世界、能够浸入无数死者的灵魂所徘徊着的深海又如何呢，我不是惧怕风暴，我只是不想对着深渊徒劳地呐喊罢了。他听得见又如何呢，听不见又如何呢。我既不能因为一道不赞同的意念就彻底停滞不前，也不能因为一道更为温柔的意念就原谅自己。

“有什么区别呢。”他说，“反正也得不到回答。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 笔名就是正常的读音赤羽（あかばね）零（れい）。


	7. Chapter 7

爆炸性的消息出现在上午最后一堂课时，在下课后以一种相当可怕的速度扩散开来。从食堂到午休时分的走廊，到教职工办公室，到去往宿舍的小路上，一时间人人都在讨论同一件事。伊理奈没能在食堂门口逮住她要找的那个人，又在男生宿舍楼前错过了一次。待到她匆匆赶回教室时，他正一言不发地站在座位旁边整理书包。

“你们不觉得这太突然了吗？”前排有人在议论。

“还好吧，ZERO有段时间没在公开场合发表过什么重要意见了。”接话的是他们的班长。她的发言成功引得不少人向她望去，而她在数道目光的包围下耸了耸肩。“是啊，我关注过超合众国的议程。他应该是早就开始淡出核心位置了，说不定能往前追溯几年，最晚也是从去年开始的。”

“这算是某种有生之年吗。”有人感慨道，“我觉得我们正在见证历史。”

“行了，不就是光荣卸任吗，谁还没有个退休的时候——”

“ZERO出名得太早了，这会儿应该也已经上年纪了……”

他们叽叽喳喳地讨论着那条新闻，评说的态度也像是事不关己。有不少人对此感到惊讶，但其实没有人去质疑这件事的合理性。核心权力的让渡已经持续一段时间了，ZERO此次也只是辞去了黑色骑士团首席执行官的职位，在超合众国内部依然保有终身名誉头衔。从他最早出名的年代推算下来，就算他还没老到需要开始考虑养老生活的程度，也应当不再年轻了。受公众监督的军事机构和权力机构不同于私人把持的武装力量，战争年代的做法也不能一直延续下去。显然ZERO并没有将黑色骑士团完全变为自己私军的打算，在这种时候抽身而去还能落得一个识时务的好名声。综合各方面来看，这样的做法都合情合理。

当然，可能会有老一辈的人以及一些ZERO的个人崇拜者对此感慨万千甚至伤心难过，但最终大家都会接受现实。反正对于他们而言，活着的故事也不过是故事。对于某些人来说就是另一回事了，好比说某个在班里一向不太高调的日裔男孩。他把书包合上了，提在手中便走向了后门。“枢木？”有人留意到他提着的包和他的脚步去向，“你要去哪，枢木？”

“回家。”他简单地说，“有点急事要做。”

“下午还有课呢！”班长冲着他的背影大喊道。伊理奈想了想，拿着手机跟了出去。她小跑了一段才追上走在前面的那个人，他的表情相当凝重，侧头瞥见她跟来了也不过轻轻扯了扯嘴角。

“你没必要跟来的。”及至他们迈上同一趟电车，朱雀才对着她开口说话，“你会赶不上下午的课。”

“下午第一节是体育课，迟到半节也没什么。”伊理奈说。她占据了他旁边的空位，拿起手机来确认了一下时间。“我得大致掌握一下情况，才能决定应该怎么跟老师解释你的缺席。”

“你不必替我解释。”

“但反正总有人会问我。”她撇了下嘴，“如果你还打算回去上课，我也连带着缺席一段时间会显得你的借口更有说服力。如果你打算就此跑路，我也可以说我有尽力去劝阻你不要无理由旷课可惜失败了，这样一来我也能免去记过。”

朱雀短促地笑了一声，声音有点发紧。他把眼镜摘了下来，放进盒中收好。他把书包抱在膝头，将后背挺直了一些，看上去忽然就和留存在老照片中的那个会和猫打打闹闹、会在友人的陪伴下放松微笑的少年人没什么两样了，即使生理年龄还有个一两年的差距，也差不到会让人忽略掉这份熟悉感的地步。伊理奈用力眨了眨眼，以为自己正在目睹错位的时间回到正轨。

“你要走了吗？”她问他。

“嗯？”朱雀侧过头来，似乎对她的突然发问显得有些疑惑。

“从很小的时候开始，你就一直在自己走远。”伊理奈说，“我爸妈都不管你，通常也不怎么担心你会不会出事。我那时候就觉得，哪天你真的背着包拐上了另一条路，之后就再也不回来了，也不会显得很奇怪。”

对于一个只活过一辈子、现在年龄也没到二打头的人来说，那好像已经是很久以前的事了。和周围的一切都格格不入的、不合群的男孩，在暴风雨中望着黑色的海，仿佛下一秒那瘦小身形就会化散作一片影子而融入其中。那一个夜晚他回来了，此后的很多个夜晚也是。可是他依然会望着窗外，看向谁也不知道的远方。他可能是在凝视着往昔，或是在望向他所期许的某个未来，反正旁人一概难以触及。伊理奈盯着他的眼睛，那双眼睛相较于同龄人而言过于老成了，即使还会像一个正常的年轻人那样拥有鲜明的波动，在大部分时候也会安静如幽深的潭水，或是被藤蔓和苔藓所覆的山林。

他也眨了下眼，对着她露出一个略带歉意的微笑。“我应该是个很差劲的朋友吧。”朱雀说，“不管是过去还是现在。”

“确实很差劲。”女孩点头同意道，“恐怕是被人纵容出来的吧。”

她想她是知道有那么一个人的，即使只能在记忆中凝望死者也满怀着温柔。她仍然不知道他们在过去曾拥有怎样的独特回忆，但那定然是一段足够刻骨铭心的经历。可是以她的立场是没办法问得更加仔细的，因而她也不能代替鲁路修给人一个令人安心的答复。电车在途中的一站缓速停靠下来，车厢里不多的乘客又离开了一小半。朱雀摆正头脸，直直看向对面的窗户。“伊理奈，”他说，“你觉得他……”

余下的话语被列车启动时的轻微噪音所盖过。他没有把话说尽，将踌躇不定的部分全都咽回了喉中。

“我就知道你要回来。”卡莲说。

她等在家，还没换下制服套装，在她身旁的基诺也是如此。“什么时候的事？”朱雀直截了当地问。伊理奈从他背后探出头，发觉自己的父母都挂着一副纠结的表情。

“嗯？”基诺说，“要说放权的话早就开始了，要说最终拿定主意……别看我啊，我们也没想到他会突然就这么宣布消息。”

赶在一次会议的尾声，也没有人替他发言，就这么由本人直接公布出来，而且说是已经打点好了一切，就这样直接离开也无妨。这样看来，交接期应该已经持续一段时间了，但从两位黑色骑士团高层成员的表情来看，他们是真的不知道这件事会具体在哪个时间点发生。伊理奈瞥了眼朱雀，意识到他已经捏紧了拳头。她以为他会不接受这个借口，质问大人们为什么不至少先知会自己一声接下来可能会发生的事，就算没有最终确定好歹也能有个心理缓冲期、并提前做好准备。但他只是深呼吸了一次，平静地问出：

“他要去哪？”

“不知道。”卡莲说。

“他还会留在东京吗？”

“不知道。”

“给他打个电话确认一下。”朱雀说。

“枢木朱雀。”卡莲加重语气念了一次他的全名。他们陷入了短暂的僵持，卡莲的表情前所未有的严厉，年轻人的个头已经赶上了她，目光平直地与她对视了一会儿，随后缓缓吐出一口气。“已经够了。”卡莲说，“我们能够插手的程度到此为止了。”

将近十一年了。从他被领进门的那一天起算，到领回他的女人发出最后通牒。他们之间有过怎样的约定，或是更为普通的协助关系，到今天为止都会告一段落。朱雀没有在原地等候太久，他无声地点了点头，松开了拳头，提着自己的包向楼梯口走去。伊理奈在这时候举起手机来，在大人们都没有继续说话的当口出了声。

“他的动作应该没有快到这就已经从东京离开了。”她说，“我在路上给他发了消息，他刚刚回复了，说还有想去一趟的地方。”

“什么？哪里？”朱雀立即回过头来。他的一只脚已经踏上台阶，就那么抓着扶手的一端怔了怔，不待人回答便垂下了眼目。“——哦。”

“他没说具体的。”伊理奈说。

“没关系。”朱雀说，“我知道该去哪里找他。”

他跑上楼，把自己甩进房间，在房门猛一下关拢之后，楼上很快就传来了翻箱倒柜的动静。及至此时，基诺忽然长出了一口气。他大跨步地走向沙发，放任自己跌倒在了坐垫里。

“总算是要结束了啊。”他感慨道，“在鲁路修面前装傻真是件难事。也就是他对很多事情都不太在意了，不然我早十年就该穿帮了。”

“是吗？我还以为你早就学会该怎么当一个合格的保密人了。”

卡莲的表情也放松了不少。她坐到了他旁边，十分随意地往他肩上一赖。“隐瞒真身和隐瞒一个人的存在这种事相比，难度完全不是一个量级。”基诺单手比划道，“别光顾着说我啊，就最近这段时间，你不也被他发现有哪里不对劲了吗。”

“我是故意这么做的，我觉得还是给他一点心理铺垫比较好。”卡莲说，“虽然这种事和起死回生的原理不太一样，但因为这次相隔了这么多年，给人造成的冲击感只会更大。”

“哼嗯。”基诺眯起眼睛，“切身体会？”

“你猜。”卡莲说。

她装模作样地掐了把他的脸颊，他配合地发出一声怪叫。他们似乎都没有对枢木朱雀的表现感到惊讶。结果又像是回到了许多年前，大人们对一个独自出行的孩子放任不顾，因为他不需要人来照管，因为他本来也只不过是找个地方暂留一段时间——只要他能够保证自身的安全、不是真的被弄丢了就好。毕竟倘若再出一次意外，别说是始终不知情的鲁路修了，其他知情者也不确定自己能不能遭得住这种刺激。

但也就是这样了。他真正下定决心的时候保密期就结束了，他迈出脚步的时候也不会有人阻拦。伊理奈望着那扇紧闭的房门，自觉心绪有些复杂。不论是在与自己相隔甚远的地方，还是关乎身边的熟悉的人，总有一些已经习以为常的事情会发生变化。

“妈妈。”她轻声问，“他还会回来吗？”

“谁知道呢。”卡莲说，“这应该取决于鲁路修的反应吧。”

他把提包里的必需品拿了出来，塞进了他最大的一个双肩背包。

实际需要带上的东西不多。个人证件，通讯产品，备用的衣物，已经归档的信。要做好最坏的准备，毕竟鲁路修就是那种会在约好日后再联络之后立即踏上下一趟旅程的类型。他清点了一下身上和账上的钱，希望不管鲁路修接下来要去哪里他都能跟着买上一张去往相同目的地的票，如果不是已经做好准备当晚就要离开就再好不过了。他背着收拾好的包匆匆下楼，含糊地说了句“回见”就头也不回地冲出了大门。他似乎隐约听见了一句“路上小心”，大概是伊理奈的声音，虽然内容不太像她在逐渐长大之后会对他说的。

他在又一次乘上电车之后才终于能缓下来喘上一口气。去往目的地的快速列车比直接开车要快，幸好如此，在这种情况下还要委托别人载自己一程着实有些尴尬。他想了想还是给C.C.去了个电话，魔女在那边懒洋洋地回答说“他暂时还没联系我，所以我也没法给你什么有效建议”。她对他打来这么一通电话表现得丝毫不惊讶，事实上他身边每一个知情者都显得并不意外。“我是那么容易弄懂的类型吗。”朱雀有些苦闷地嘟囔道。

“不好说。”C.C.回答，“但至少你的愿望很容易被猜到。也就是鲁路修一直被蒙在鼓里，才会一直无法解开谜底吧。”

他挂下电话之后侧过头，对着窗外飞驰而过的风景走了神。他想只要迈出这一步，往后的生活就再也无法回到原状了。一直以来小心翼翼闭守在属于自己的一隅，无数次地重温能将自己撕裂的记忆，描摹那个人的音容笑貌，留下本该已经被放弃的名字，全都是为了这一步。他想其实过错从来都不在鲁路修身上，是自己先辜负了那个人的愿望，是自己一直被困在歉疚之中无法抽身而去，是自己太过害怕会被拒绝了，才会迟迟无法打破他们两人之间的这道壁垒。兜兜转转那么些年，到头来只剩下一件事是不想被否决的。

——想要跟你一起活下去。

一个与更加辽阔的世界、与ZERO都毫无关系的愿望，被契印赋予了奇迹的力量。在最后的最后，在一切都逝去了、只剩下原原本本的他们两人的时候，能够期许的也不过是这样简单的事情。所以才会重新诞生于世，所以才能保有全部的本心，一粒愿望的种子从萌芽伊始成长至今，与他的整个灵魂融为一体。找到那个人，打破时间的隔断，再次握住那只手。只此一次，只为一人。

列车停靠在了目的地的站台。朱雀重新背起包，深吸了一口气，踏出了车门。

亚瑟的坟墓还是老样子。石碑上落了些灰，但是不多，风吹日晒雨淋留下的痕迹要更多一些。不在陵园中、没有守墓人的坟墓总是这样，过上几年就会叫人找不着路，再过上一些年头连刻痕都会消失，不管是文字还是图案、是诗句还是随兴的玩笑话，还是生卒年月与不被人记挂的名字。那时候我会在什么地方呢，鲁路修想。那时候我大概还是现在的模样吧。

他又想起他曾跟人开过玩笑，说比起猫头图案倒不如提前取个爪印。他说话时亚瑟已经埋在地下了，即使想要更换一块新碑也无从下手。而曾经负责饲养这只猫的那个人耸耸肩，说我觉得他不会那么老实地待着不动让我取爪印，除非等他睡着了再偷袭。不过是啊，留一个爪印的图案在，可以留在石碑上也可以存一份在家里，偶尔拿出来看看还不至于太过寂寞。

那个人的墓碑就立在不远处，在一株柳杉的后方，比猫头的墓碑更不起眼，除了真实的生卒年份之外只有一行很小的字母，现在就已经磨损得有半数都看不清了——“除去知晓你埋骨于此的人，再没有谁会为你哀悼了。”

鲁路修不太记得自己定下这句话时是什么心情了，他只记得立起石碑的那一日天色不太好，放入坟穴的不是一整具棺木、只有一盒燃剩的骨灰，娜娜莉没有哭出声，她说他的手比自己抖得还厉害，到场的其他人也都比平日还要沉默寡言。在他们离开山林的时候，游人们还在石阶上来来往往，没有人知道有一段故事在暗地里延续了很久才结束，也没有人会把他们所知晓的那个名字和英雄相关联。

“现在我用自己的眼睛见证过两次葬礼了。”娜娜莉柔声说，“你和朱雀在某些方面真的很过分。”

我能说什么呢？鲁路修想。我也不能向她承诺这就是最后一次，因为这恐怕并不是什么能够安慰到人的话。

你在面对我的墓碑时又是抱着怎样的心情呢？他在石碑前蹲下身，抚摸了一下已经模糊的字母。口头上问多少次都没有用，直到自己切身体会到才知道有些东西单纯用言语是无法表述清楚的。他又抚摸了一下石碑，这次落在顶端，就像抚过额脸时一般轻柔。这一天阳光很好，金色的光斑从树梢滑漏而下，随着春日的微风轻轻摇晃着。他正欲起身，忽然听见草丛间沙沙作响。他四下张望了一阵，树影中冒出了一个小小的脑袋。

是一只年轻的灰猫，一只眼眶颜色偏深。鲁路修感觉自己的心脏抽动了一下，他努力定下神来，在小猫跑向自己的时候伸出手去。毛不太整齐而且太瘦了一点的小家伙小心地嗅了嗅他的手指，然后咪咪叫唤着向他讨食。

“你是哪家走丢的孩子呀？”鲁路修问，“还是一直以来都徘徊在外头？”

这倒不算奇怪，蹲守在神社附近依靠往来游人投食的猫在别处也有，在这里多出一只来也没什么。只不过毛色和花纹乍看之下有些眼熟罢了，但亚瑟的长相也说不上有多罕见。小灰猫绕着他转悠了两圈，在他摊手示意自己没带可吃的东西之后也没轻易放过他，扒拉着他的裤脚继续叫唤。鲁路修有些心软了，想着如果小家伙坚持再跟上一段路就去帮忙买点吃的，回头再问问神社方面愿不愿意正式收养。他慢慢走回石道上，想要登上山顶去看看。神乐耶说这里最近又要翻修一次，能让他感到熟悉的地方或许会越来越少。

他没有走出多远。有人在攀爬山道，背着行囊跑了一路，匆忙得有些冒失，险些撞到了他的身上。鲁路修侧身让过，那个人却忽然停了下来。五月的天气已经转暖了，他的鬓发被汗水沾湿了些，也不知道是全力奔跑了多久。鲁路修的脚边又传出咪咪两声叫唤，那个年轻人回了头，对着那只小灰猫露出了一个友好的微笑。

那双眼睛里映着他背后的山林，安静地覆着苔藓和藤蔓。

鲁路修瞪大了眼睛，一时间什么也说不出口。这应该是巧合，他的理智在说。他的心脏开始加速跳动，一拍快过一拍。那个年轻人喘着气站定了，正式地转过身面向他。棕发打卷，眼目明亮，穿着阿什弗德的校服，面目轮廓都是他再熟悉不过的。

“我给你写过信。”那个人说，“写过很多。”

他的声音里还裹着一点儿青涩的紧张感，比鲁路修印象中的还要年轻，个头可能也要更矮一点。他们站在同一片石面上时，他需要把头给抬高一些。“对不起。”他小声说，“我……一直都觉得还不是时候。”他抓住背包的背带，手指逐渐收紧。“其实我可以早一些来找你的，但我担心你会把我强制托养到更远的地方去，然后再也不见我了……又或者是对我下令，要我忘记跟你有关的事，然后去过自己的生活。我唯独不想那样，我不想被你抛下，所以……”

他的声音越来越低，但回荡在聆听者耳中的部分越来越响。他们离得足够近了，鲁路修能看见他鼻尖上的汗珠。他的眼睛里同时含着迟疑和坚定，他说话的口吻和音色都熟悉得令人头晕目眩。“……我来迟了吗？”他犹豫道。近到了这个距离上，即使不加以触碰，仔细感知的话，契约的牵连也足够明显了。

那究竟是怎样的心愿呢，仅送出过那一道契约的男人想。是“希望你不至于孤独一人”之类的蠢事，还是再简单不过的“想要再相见”？

“不算太迟。”他回答道。

下一秒他被一个过于用力的冲撞顶得往后退了一步。年轻人在拥抱他的时候埋下了头脸，辨不出是否在哭，能为他所察觉到的只有同样剧烈的心跳。一拍、一拍、又是一拍，钟表的指针向前推动了一格，又是一格。停滞的时间重新开始流动，仿佛一个令人疲惫的梦迎来了终点，只此一人的漫漫长夜也将结束。

然后天亮了。


End file.
